The Life Story of Brian and Jillian
by TheHeavenlyBuddy
Summary: What happens when Brian and Jillian meet up again and become fairly close? Will they get together again? Will Brian screw things up again? Will everything actually go right for once? (I doubt that last one will happen) How will Brian and Jillian's life story end? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Since You've Been Gone

Disclaimer - The rights to Family Guy and its characters belong to the Fox Broadcasting Company, Seth MacFarlane, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is all just for fun!

 **Note - I've always wanted to make my own Family Guy fanfic because I've been a fan of the show for a while (and by a while, I mean, like, 6 months or something). I'm sure from the title, you can already tell this is about Brian and Jillian, because out of all the girls Brian dated, Jillian was my favorite, and when they broke up, I wanted to rip my head off in sadness. Wait... Why would I rip my head off in sadness? Wouldn't that be like, in anger? Or stress? Or.. Hmmm.. Well, never mind. The point is, I hope you enjoy the story! I don't expect it to be some amazing piece of literature or something though lol. I'll also try to be as active as possible on this story, because I'm currently writing another story**

 **Couples Note - Like I already mentioned, the main couple in this story will be Brian and Jillian, but it's not like I won't hint at the other couples. I might pair Chris up with someone since he's one of my favorites (Yes, I like Chris, hate me all you want XD). But the whole basis of this story is around Brian and Jillian. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Since You've Been Gone**

Ah, February. A beautiful month, isn't it? And you know what February is about. Black History Month! Oh, and Valentine's Day! Yes, Valentine's Day, a day of love and happiness, or loneliness and depression, whatever the case is. And this case applied to one of the less valued member of Quahog. Well, less valued dog members, to be more specific. We open in on the Griffins, who are, like always, sitting down on their couch, watching the Channel 5 News. Peter, Lois, Chris and Meg are on the couch, while Brian and Stewie are sitting on the carpet

"Good evening, Quahog" Tom Tucker says, holding a stack of papers, like always "I'm Tom Tucker"

"And I'm Joyce Kinney" The blonde news reporter says

"Today is the 1st day of February, which means 13 more days until Valentine's Day!" Tom Tucker says

"That's right Tom" Joyce began "Apparently, they're holding a Valentine's Day parade at City Hall in 2 weeks to celebrate. We now go live to our Asian reporter, Tricia Takanawa, Tricia?"

"Anyone find it weird that we're wasting our budget on a parade for Valentine's Day?" Tom asks "Like, isn't that kind of stupid?"

The camera then shows Tricia in front of City Hall, where several people are hanging decorations and designing floats for the event

"Tom, I am standing here outside City Hall, as many people are currently setting up the Valentine's parade" Tricia Takanawa says, holding a microphone

That's when Mayor West runs over to Tricia Takanawa anxiously, wearing a ghost costume

"Valentine's Day?!" Mayor West says, looking at the camera "I thought it was Halloween! Now I have to return this ghost costume back to the store!"

"Mr. Mayor, you are aware that you could just save it for next Halloween?" Tricia asks, looking at the Mayor

"Oh, it won't be the same!" He says as he crosses his arms in a childish manner

Peter clicks the remote, turning the TV off "Aw, sweet! Valentine's Day!"

"You know what that means, right Peter?" Lois says with a seductive voice, as she strokes her fingers on his chest

"Of course I do!" Peter says "FREE CHOCOLATE!" He cheers, Lois just gives him a blank stare

"I don't really like Valentine's Day" Meg says with a sigh "It's not that fun if you don't have anyone to share it with"

"Yeah you do!" Chris says "Remember that sex doll you made of Harry Styles last year?"

"Chris I told you never to speak of that!" Meg says, angrily glaring at her brother

Brian just merely groans

"Hey, what's the matter, Brian?" Peter says, as he looks down at his dog on the carpet

"It's just, I'm sick and tired of Valentine's Day.." Brian says, rolling his eyes "It's the most pointless holiday ever. It just reminds single people that their lives have no meaning"

"Brian, you sound like some hardcore emo right now" Stewie says, looking at the dog "And the only reason you hate Valentine's Day is because you have about 30 ex girlfriends that all hate you!"

"Don't remind me" Brian replies dryly, as he takes a sip from his flask

"I don't think you've maintained a girlfriend for a couple of months" Stewie says

"Well, yeah I have" Brian says, taking another sip "Jillian Russell, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember Jillian!" Lois says, with a chuckle "She was that dumb blonde girl, right?" Everyone, except Brian, began to laugh

"Yeah, and she had big boobs!" Chris said, in his dumb tone as usual, while Brian just facepalms

"Sure, she was dumb" Peter says "But you gotta admit that she's was pretty cool and fun! Like that time we went to Disney on Ice together!"

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Jillian and Peter are sitting in the audience section with many others, watching several ice skaters dressed up as Disney characters do tricks on the ice. A skater dressed as Elsa from Frozen does a twirl in the air and lands perfectly, causing the audience to give her a standing ovation

"Wow!" Jillian says, clapping "These skaters are so cool! Right, Peter?" She looks to her side, but doesn't see Peter "Peter?" She then realizes that he's on the ice with ice skates

"Hey look, Jillian!" Peter says "I'm one of them now!" He does his signature laugh, and in an attempt to jump, he falls on his face. He then holds on to his knee, and as always, he says "Shhh... Ahh... Shhhh... Ahhh... Shhh... Ahh..."

 **\- FLASHBACK ENDS -**

"Yup, good times..." Peter says, looking up at the ceiling

"OK, can we stop talking about Jillian?!" Brian asks, a bit pissed

"What's your problem, lover boy?" Stewie asks, giving Brian a cold glare

"What do you mean 'what's the problem?'" Brian asks "There's no problem!"

"Face it, Brian" Stewie says "The more you try to find love, the more you lose hope. Trust me, Meg has a better chance at scoring a date than you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Brian says, getting up from the floor and grabs his key

"Where are you going?" Peter asks Brian

"I'm going to get some lunch" Brian says, without even looking at him. He then leaves and shuts the door

"Jeez.." Chris says "Looks like SOMEONE'S on their period..." Everyone just stares at him in confusion

* * *

Brian is driving his 2004 Toyota Prius currently trying to find somewhere to eat

"I'm just noticing the lack of places to get food in Quahog..." Brian says, scanning the outside the window of his car "Maybe I should turn on the radio to pass the time" He switches the radio on, and a program begin "Good afternoon, citizens of Quahog" Tom Tucker says "Me and Joyce are currently standing outside of City Hall, watching the construction of the Valentine's Parade!"

"Ugh.." Brian says dryly, as he switches the radio to another channel

"Welcome to Radio Statiom 61.6 where we give you a variety of music that appeals to you!" Says a man running a music radio station

"Hm, music" Brian says, keeping his eyes on the road "That isn't too bad"

"And since Valentine's Day is coming up, we have an entire playlist of Valentine's songs to play" The man says

"For God's sake..." Brian says, as he finds another radio station "I swear if it's another Valentine's station.."

"Welcome to Celebrity Interviews!" A lady on the radio says "Where we interview your favorite celebrities"

"Well, at least it has nothing to do with Valentine's Day" Brian says

"But today, we're going to interview celebrities with their sweethearts!" The lady says "In celebration of Valentine's-"

Brian shut off the radio before the station could finish "Screw it..." He decided it was best not to listen to the radio

He was still surveying the area to see if there was anywhere to eat, but he couldn't find anything "Seriously?" Brian says in frustration "Maybe if I go back..." He begins backing up his car, but before he knew it..

 **CRASH!**

Brian quickly jumped in surprise "What the hell?!" He gets out of his car, only to see that his car crashed into a nearby tree

"God dammit!" He yells. He gets back into his car, and tries to start it, but it doesn't "What the..?" He checks the back of the car again, only to see that the motor was damaged "Crap..." He pulls out his phone "I better call Lois to pick me up.." He began pacing, dialing Lois's phone number, but before he could finish dialing her number, he was bumped into someone in between his pacing

"Agh!" They both yell, falling to the floor

"Ugh.." Brian says, rubbing his head "Listen, I'm sorry, are you oka-" And in the middle of looking up, he sees who he bumped into

"Brian?!"

"Jillian?!"

He had just bumped into his ex girlfriend, Jillian Russell. Both of them were shocked to see each other. The last time they had seen each other was when they went to James Woods's mansion and the whole "murder mystery" thing went down

"Oh my goodness!" Jillian says, getting up "Brian?! I can't believe this!"

"Neither can I!" Brian says, still with wide eyes "H-how are you?" He was completely hesitant

"How am I?" She asks "Good question... Hmm... Can I use a calculator?" Yup, he could never forget how dense, yet adorable she was

"So, it's good to see you again!" Brian says

"It's good to see you too!" Jillian says "So what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was just trying to find some place to eat lunch" Brian says "But from the looks of it, there's nowhere to eat"

"Actually, I was on my way to that new pizza parlor that just opened up!" Jillian says "Would you like to come with me?"

"Um.. Sure!" Brian says

"Rad!" Jillian says "We're really close to it, it seems, so I think we can just walk to rest of the way"

"Sounds good" Brian says, as they walked off to go to the parlor

"I sure love pizzas!" Jillian says "How they wrap them up in a tortilla and put meat in them!"

"Um... Jillian?" Brian says "I think you mean burritos..."

"No way!" Jillian says "Burritos are the triangular ones with the dough and the sauce, silly!" Brian remembered that he had to get used to her idiotic personality if he was gonna hang out with her

* * *

5 minutes later, Brian and Jillian arrived at the pizza place

"Look!" Jillian said to Brian, as she pointed to a sign on the window "It says that everything here costs $500! That's outrageous!"

"Jillian, that says $5.00" Brian specified, as they walked into the pizza parlor "It's probably so cheap to celebrate the grand opening"

"Oh.." She said "Now I regret giving that ice cream man $125 for ice cream.."

The two of them found a table and sat down. Due to its recent opening, the place was fairly clean, and very few people were there. There were two menus at their table, and both of them picked one up and read from it

"Hmm.. I think I'll have pepperoni" Brian says "Have you made your selection yet, Jillian?"

"Umm.." Jillian says to herself "I don't know! I can't read anything on this thing, it's like, in another language or something!" Brian then realizes that she was holding the menu upside down

"Uh.. Jillian?" Brian says. He turns her menu right side up

"Oh! That's much better!" Jillian says, smiling "I'll have pepperoni too!"

That's when Bruce walks over to their table wearing a pizza worker uniform, holding a notepad and a pen "What can I get y'all?"

"Bruce?" Brian asks "You work here?"

"Well yeah" Bruce says "How else am I gonna pay the bills? Be a stripper? Hmm.. That's not a half bad idea.. I'll have to keep that in mind"

"Anyways" Brian says "2 pepperoni pizzas please"

"OK, I'll be right back with your order!" Bruce says, as he takes some notes down on his notepad and struts away in his usual gay manner

"So, um.. Jillian?" Brian says "I had a question"

"Yeah?" She says with a concerned look

"Well, I was just wondering-" Brian said, before he was interrupted by Bruce

"Here's y'all's pizza!" He said, putting 2 pizza boxes on their table

"Woah, that was quick.." Brian says

"Well when ya got the right workers, it's easier to get the job down" Bruce says

 **\- FLASHBACK (in the pizza parlor's kitchen) -**

Bruce walks up to The Flash, who is wearing a cooking apron "Two pepperonis!" Bruce says

The Flash quickly runs to the stove with pizza dough, and half a second later, he comes back with 2 pizzas "Here ya go!"

 **\- FLASHBACK ENDS -**

"Oh.. Well, thanks" Brian says

That's when Bruce's phone starts to ring, he picks it up "Hello? Oh heyyy Jeffrey!" He says, as he walks away from their table

"Mmm!" Jillian says, soaking in the pizza's aroma "This smells delicious!"

"Yeah, I guess it does" Brian says, in his nonchalant tone as usual

Jillian picks up a slice of pizza, and before eating it, she says "So Brian, what we're you trying to say earlier?"

"Oh yeah!" Brian says, remembering "I wanted to ask, are you... Ok? You know, after Derek died?"

Jillian's smile quickly became a frown, as he reminded her about what happened, and then she sighed "Well, I guess I'm not really that over it.. I mean, I know it was about a year ago, but it was so tragic!" Her face began to fill with tears

"I'm so sorry I had to bring that up, Jillian" Brian says "Listen, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

She sniffed, trying to keep the tears back "You don't have to be sorry.. I know you were just concerned about the whole thing... Thanks for caring.." She smiled at him, and he smiled back

That's when Brian's cellphone started ringing

"Oh, I better take this" Brian says "You know, if you don't mind"

"Oh, I don't mind!" Jillian says "Go ahead"

Brian picks it up "Hello?"

"Brian?" Lois says "Are you ok? You said you were gonna get lunch but you've been gone for over an hour!"

"Well, it took a while to find somewhere to eat, but I finally did" Brian says

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Lois says in relief "Bye"

"Bye, Lois" Brian says before he hangs up

"Who was that?" Jillian asks, taking another bite from her pizza

"Oh, it was just Lois" Brian says, stuffing his phone back into his pocket

"Oh yeah, I remember Lois!" Jillian says "Wasn't she the one with the short brown hair and glasses?"

"No, I think you mean Meg" Brian says

"No, Meg had blonde hair and a baseball cap! Lois had short brown hair, glasses, and was really fat"

"No, that's PETER" Brian says, with a mildly irritated tone

"Wait, but isn't Peter the one with the red hair? And the green shirt?" Jillian asks

"Never mind.." Brian says

"Well, what I do remember is that your family was really nice! Especially Stewie, he was adorable!" Jillian says with a big smile

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that.." Brian silently says to himself, as he grabs a cigarette and lights it

"So Brian" Jillian says "How have things been for you?"

Brian takes the cigarette out of his mouth "Good, I guess. I mean, I don't think anything has changed since the last time we saw each other. How about you?"

Jillian sighs "Well, actually, a lot has happened to me since we saw each other. You don't mind me talking about it, right?"

"No, I don't mind at all, go ahead" Brian says putting his arms on the table in a serious manner

"Well.." She began "After me and Derek got married and moved in together, things were seemingly good, but unfortunately, we had trouble paying most of our bills, and I had to get a job. It wasn't easy, and apparently, nobody wanted me to work for them. So the both of us had to work as hard as we could to keep living in his house. About a month afterwards, we went to James Woods's mansion and, well, you know the story.. After Derek died, I didn't know what to do. I didn't have a job and I had to find a way to money somehow, so I was forced to sell Derek's house and live in my old apartment again. Luckily, I had enough money to make a living after selling it, but it still wasn't easy living without Derek. I had to take a job as a bartender to pay for the rent, which was going pretty good at first, but my boss was sort of harassing me, so I quit... After that, I didn't know what to do. I had no one, and haven't dated ever since Derek died. I ended up taking a job at a gas station and that's pretty much how I make a living now"

Brian was shocked to hear all of this (he was even more shocked she was able to say all of that). He didn't realize how much Jillian was going through, and he felt very bad for her "Oh my goodness.. I-I never knew you had it so hard, Jillian! I am so sorry!"

"You don't have to be sorry, Brian" Jillian says "None of this is your fault"

"And I hope you don't think it's your fault either" Brian says to her

"Sometimes I think it IS my fault" She says silently "I always try so hard to do things right, but I just end up doing them wrong!" She began to get sad again "Sorry if I wasted your time, Brian.."

"No no!" Brian says "You didn't waste my time at all! I'm just... I'm just glad you're ok.." The two smiled at each other again

"Thanks so much for listening, Brian" Jillian says, still smiling

"Anytime, we're friends" Brian says, but then immediately thinking back at what he said "We.. We ARE friends.. right?" He asks

"Of course we are, Brian!" Jillian says "And I'm glad we are too, because you're a great friend" Things got a bit silent and awkward after that

"So..." Brian says, trying to start another conversation "You like the pizza?"

Jillian nods her head yes

"Yup, so do I.." Brian said in an awkward tone, tapping his fingers

Jillian checks the time on her phone "Brian, what does EST mean?"

"It means Eastern Standard Time" Brian says

"Oh!" She says, as she checks the time

"Hm, it's 9:30 PM" Brian says, looking at the time for himself "I think I better go home"

"Yeah, I think I'll go home too" Jillian says as she gets up from her seat and puts her coat on. The two of them exit the pizza parlor

"Seriously?! No tip?!" Bruce says, angrily holding the tip jar "Y'all's is mean..."

* * *

As the two of them walked out into the dark night, Brian remembered that his car didn't work

"Oh crap.." Brian says to himself

"What is it?" Jillian asks him

"Well, my car isn't working, and I don't think I can walk home" Brian says "Do you think.. Maybe, you could drive me home?"

"Well, sure" Jillian says "My car isn't parked far from here"

"Thanks a lot, Jillian" Brian says grinning

"No problem, anytime!" Jillian says. She walked over to where her car was, and he followed

She escorted him into the passenger seat, as she entered the driver's seat, started the car, and began driving

"So are you excited for Valentine's Day?" Jillian asks him

"No, not really" Brian says "I really see no point in it if you have no one to share it with"

"Well I love Valentine's Day!" Jillian says "All of those colorful easter eggs and easter bunnies!"

Brian was about to correct her, but he just let her statement be

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Jillian arrived in front of Brian's house

"Well, we're here" Jillian says "Would you like me to walk you to your door?"

"Um, sure" Brian says, smiling. The two of them exit her car and stand in front of his door

"Thanks for taking me out for lunch, Jillian" Brian says "And thanks for the ride, that was really nice of you, Jillian"

"You're welcome" Jillian says. They both attempt to hug each other, but stop in the middle, and awkwardly hand shake in stead

"I think I better go home" Jillian says, heading back to her car

"Wait!" Brian says

"Yeah, Brian?" She says, turning around

"Um.. I was just wondering.." He says, looking at the ground "Would you.. Would you like to, maybe go out for dinner next week..? Y-you know, as friends!" He begins to sweat nervously

"I think I'm free next week" Jillian says "Sure"

"That's great! Next week it is?" Brian says

"Next week! Good night Brian!" She says, as she enters her car and drives to her apartment. Brian watches her drive away and smiles. He then looks through the window, only to see that all the lights are off "Hm, looks like everyone's upstairs already" He casually enters his house and closes the door

We then pan over to Stewie's window, only to see him in his pajamas, staring out the window, for he saw the whole thing

He laughs rather loudly "Oh my gosh! This is rich!" He cackles to himself again

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Hopefully I'll be able to keep this fanfiction going while writing Total Pony Island. Thanks for all the support and please leave feedback in the reviews! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Perfect Gift

Disclaimer - The rights to Family Guy and its characters belong to the Fox Broadcasting Company, Seth MacFarlane, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is all just for fun!

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the second one! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 02 - The Perfect Gift**

"Breakfast is ready!" Lois called out from downstairs, everyone but Brian came piling down the stairs

"Yay! Breakfast!" Chris says "What are we having?"

"Bacon and eggs, Chris" Lois says, as she sets the plates on the table

"Aw..." He groaned "We had bacon and eggs last breakfast! And the breakfast before that, and the breakfast before that.."

"I'm just now realizing that we have the same thing for breakfast every morning" Peter says, looking at his plate

Lois then picks up Stewie and puts him on his high chair "You like mommy's bacon and eggs, don't you, Stewie?" Lois says in a playful voice

"Bacon and eggs again?" Stewie says "I swear, things here never change! Like our breakfast, our dinner, even our clothes! We literally wear the same clothes everyday! My god, we're pigs..."

Brian walks downstairs "Good morning, guys"

"Oh, good morning Brian!" Lois says "You came home so late last night!"

"Yeah, there were some complications getting home" Brian says, as he takes his seat next to Stewie

"Well, I'm just glad you're home, Brian!" Peter says "Since you were gone, I had to go to the Clam with Meg!"

 **\- FLASHBACK (to the Drunken Clam) -**

Peter and Meg are awkwardly sitting with each other at Peter's normal booth, in complete silence. The 2 of them are silent for almost an entire minute, until Meg decides to break the silence

"So dad-" She said, before she was cut off by Peter, who threw his beer tankard at her, shattering the glass all over her face

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Peter yells in anger, as Meg screams in pain

 **\- FLASHBACK ENDS -**

"I'm STILL picking pieces of glass from my face!" Meg says in anger

Chris is shown stuffing his breakfast down his throat quickly "I'm gonna beat you this time, dad!"

"Not on my watch!" Peter says, as he rapidly shoves the food down his throat too

"Guys, don't eat so fast!" Lois says "You're gonna choke!"

The 2 ignored Lois and kept scarfing their food down, until Peter finished his plate "Yes! I win again!"

"Yay! Go dad!" Chris says, completely ignoring the fact that he lost

"First one to the bathroom wins the championship!" Peter says, as he dashes up the stairs

"You're on!" Chris says, as he follows him

"Ugh.. I'm gonna go up there and make sure they don't do anything stupid..." Lois says, as she walks up the stairs

The only people at the table were Meg, Brian and Stewie, and things were really silent

"... So-" Meg began, but was cut off by Stewie throwing a glass at her

"AHH!" She screams, falling over

"Stewie!" Brian yells "Why did you do that?!"

"Admit it, Brian, we were all thinking it" Stewie says

"Good point..." Brian says, looking at Meg, who passed out

"So Brian.." Stewie says "I have a question"

"Yeah? What is it?" Brian asks

"Were you, by any chance, hanging around somewhere last night?" Stewie asks suspiciously

"Well, yeah" Brian says "I was out eating lunch"

"I see.. I see.." Stewie says, placing his hands on his chin "Were you with anyone?"

"I was with myself, I guess" Brian says, shrugging. He gets up with his plate, about to put it in the sink

"Don't try to escape the conversation!" Stewie says

"Well what do you want?!" Brian asks as he sits back down, a bit frustrated

"Don't play dumb with me, dog!" Stewie says "I know what you were doing last night, and so do you!"

"What are you talking about?" Brian asks, with a stern face

"I'm talking about this" He grabs his cellphone and goes to his videos. Then he clicks one that he recently filmed and showed it to Brian. The video was of, you guessed it, Jillian taking Brian home

"Thanks for taking me out for lunch, Jillian" Brian says in the video "And thanks for the ride, that was really nice of you, Jillian"

"You're welcome" Jillian says in the video

"Oh my gosh..." Brian says, completely shocked "You were watching us?! You bastard!"

"And you're going on a date with her next week?!" Stewie asks even more shocked

"It's not a date" Brian says, getting up again and dumping his plate in the sink "We're just going out to eat as friends"

"Next thing you know, you're at her apartment having sex with that girl!" Stewie says, glaring at him

"We're not gonna have sex, Stewie" Brian says, glaring back at him "We're literally starting our entire relationship over, and now that Derek's out of the picture we can actually have a relationship"

Stewie just stares at Brian

"A FRIENDLY relationship!" Brian says

"I'm surprised you still want to be friends with her!" Stewie says "Not only did she break your heart, but she's as dumb as a wall! And even a wall would have more common sense than that imbecile!"

"Sure she's du- er... not very smart.." Brian says "But at least she has a good personality to make up for it"

Stewie merely rolls his eyes

"Why, what's the problem?" Brian asks him

"Do I look like some kind of idiot?" Stewie asks angrily "You clearly don't like her for her personality, all you care about are her looks!"

"What?!" Brian asks "That's not true!"

"Don't deny it, Brian" Stewie says "The nice face, the nice rack, the nice figure, face it, Brian, all you want his her, not who she is"

"I don't have to listen to anything you have to say, Stewie" Brian says "You're just a baby, you don't know anything about relationships! You barely know your ABC's"

"I do too know my ABC's!" Stewie says "It's just... I need that tune playing in the background to sing it! And since it isn't playing-"

Brian then grabs a radio out of nowhere and presses a button on it, causing it to play the tune of the ABC's song

"..." Stewie just stands there in silence, as Brian smirks in his expense "Ok, so what if I can't sing the alphabet! That has nothing to do with what happened last night!"

"Ugh, are you seriously gonna keep rambling on that again?!" Brian says "We already discussed it, I'm going and you aren't gonna stop me"

"Well, actually, Brian" Stewie began "Out of all the girls you've dated, Jillian was the one you had a relationship with the longest, and I guess letting you go on that 'date' with her next week will help you put yourself out there and maybe get you a girlfriend that won't last 10 days. So... I suppose it's ok you go out with her"

"I'm glad you finally agree" Brian says, a bit happier

"But you need my guidance!" Stewie says "You can't just go on a date with her like that! You need more pizzaz!"

"Did you seriously just say 'pizzaz'?" Brian asks, with an irritated voice

"Listen, I can help you get ready for your little outing with Jillian" Stewie says "You won't regret it! With my help, she'll be all over you!"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Brian says "I don't like her like that!"

"Well either way, you need to get her a gift when you meet up next week!" Stewie says "Whether you're just friends or not, it's the right thing to do"

"I guess you have a point there.." Brian says "But what do I get her?"

"That's what your old man Stewie is here for!" Stewie proudly says "I suppose I could help you find a gift for the dumb blonde"

"Really? You'd do that?" Brian says, fairly astonished "Wow, thanks Stewie"

"Ok, let's go to the store!" Stewie says

"Wait, before we go, what are we gonna do with Meg?" Brian asks, looking down to see that she was STILL unconscious

"Ah, just leave her there" Stewie says "Everyone will think the fatman did it anyways. Now come on!"

* * *

The both of them arrive at Quahog Mall, about to buy Jillian a present

"Ok Brian" Stewie says, as they walk through the mall "You dated Jillian for 6 months, what does she like?"

"Um..." Brian says, thinking for a while "I honestly don't know"

"Seriously?!" Stewie asks in astonishment "You dated her for half a year and you don't even know what she likes! That's outrageous!"

"Ok! Ok!" Brian says, trying to think "Well.. I remember getting her a pair of earrings once, maybe she likes jewelry"

"Then it shall be so! You'll get her jewelry!" Stewie says "Now where is the jewelry aisle?"

"Maybe we should ask the clerk" Brian suggested

"No way!" Stewie says "Talking to the clerk is so awkward! Like last time!"

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Stewie is casually walking around the store with his hands in his pockets, in front of a sales clerk, who is sorting some cans of tomatoes out

"Um.. Excuse me?" Stewie says rather quietly, and the clerk doesn't hear him "Excuse me? Ma'am?" He says a little louder, and she still doesn't here "For God's sake.. Ma'am?! Ma'am?!"

"Yes, sir?" She finally hears him

"Ugh, finally!" Stewie says "So, I was wondering, um... Where are the.."

"The..?" The lady asks impatiently

Stewie coughs something through his breath incoherently

"Excuse me, sir?"

He does it again, a bit slower and more clearer, but he still wasn't readable

"Sir, you're gonna have to speak lou-"

"LAXATIVES! ALRIGHT?!" Stewie yells in a pissed tone, and immediately blows the lady's brains out with his gun "My god, this place has terrible service!"

 **\- FLASHBACK ENDS -**

"Well then where do you suggest we look?" Brian asks

"Maybe over there" Stewie says, pointing north. Brian follows him. Unfortunately, they don't reach the jewelry aisle, but in stead, the toy aisle

"Stewie, this isn't the jewelry aisle" Brian says "This is the toy-" He stops mid sentence, only to see Stewie playing with a huge red bouncy ball

"Whee!" Stewie says happily

"Stewie!" Brian yells angrily "We need to get this gift!"

"Jeez! Fine!" Stewie says, letting go of the bouncy ball "No need to be wet blanket"

"Ok, I think if we go over-" Brian says, but was cut off by Stewie

"Brian! Can I please get a toy here?" Stewie pleaded

"What? No!" Brian says "We came here to get Jillian a gift, not to get you some stupid toy!"

"Pleeeaasee!" Stewie begged

"No way, we have to get home, I have work to do" Brian says, checking his watch

"Oh yeah? What work?" Stewie asks

"Well.. Um.. I have to write my novel" Brian says

"Yeah... 'Novel'..." Stewie says, making air quotes

"Whatever, we still need to get this over with" Brian says

"Ok, Brian, I'll make a deal with you" Stewie says, grabbing the ball again "You buy me a toy, and I won't tell Lois that you made a sex doll of her"

"What, how did you-" Brian says in astonishment ".. Fine I'll get you a stupid toy..."

"Yay!" Stewie says happily

"But just one!" Brian says, pissed

Stewie runs to a shelf, and comes back with a train set "I want this!"

Brian checks the price "$60.00?! I'm not wasting my-"

Stewie then grabs his cellphone, dialing Lois's number

"Ugh, fine!" Brian says "My god, you're irritating..."

"I can't wait to play with Rupert on this!" Stewie says happily

 **\- CUTAWAY -**

We see Stewie and his human-like version of Rupert on a train, laughing and smiling

"Ha ha! This is so much fun!" Rupert says

"You've got that right, Rupert!" Stewie says. But they're laughing comes to a halt when they get stuck in traffic "Oh for god's sake... MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU-" Stewie screams a rather profane word, but luckily, it's censored by his train's whistle

 **\- CUTAWAY ENDS -**

"Ok, NOW can we get a gift?" Brian says in a slightly calmer tone

"Yeah, sure" Stewie says, holding his train set heartily, walking to another aisle with Brian

* * *

They stumble upon another aisle, hoping it's the jewelry aisle, but unfortunately, it wasn't. It was the electronics aisle

"Damnit!" Brian complains "Come on, Stewie"

"Can I get a phone here?" Stewie asks

"No!" Brian yells "We aren't getting anything else besides Jillian's gift! Besides, you already have a cellphone!"

"Yeah" Stewie begins "But it's an Iphone 5! All the cool kids have Iphone 6's!"

Brian then grabs Stewie's hand firmly and tries to pull him out of the aisle "Come on, Stewie!"

"PEDOPHILE! PEDOPHILE ON THE LOOSE!" Stewie screamed, trying to get Brian to let go of him and get people's attention, and sure enough it did. Everyone began staring at Brian awkwardly

"No, I'm not..." Brian nervously said "It's not what it- Ugh, never mind.. Stewie! Let's go!" He finally gets a hold of him and drags him to the next aisle

"You got lucky this time.." Stewie says, glaring at the dog

"This is gonna take forever!" Brian says "If I don't find some jewelry in the next 30 minutes I'm going to-" Brian then unknowingly bumps into a shelf full of tomato cans "Son of a bitch.."

That's when a male clerk walks up to Brian and Stewie "Excuse me, sir, You'll have to clean that"

"But you work here, why don't you clean it?" Brian said

"But I'm not the one who made the mess, now AM I?" The male clerk asks, putting his hands on his hips

"My god, that was gay.." Brian says

"Well, duh, because I'm gay! Now pick up those cans!" The clerk says, then he frolics away happily "La la la la la!"

"Ok, Stewie, wait here while I pick this stuff up" Brian instructed

"Don't worry Brian, I'll be as stiff as that boner you're getting" Stewie says

"What?!" Brian says, looking down, but sees nothing "Stewie, I don't have a bo-" And when he looked up, unsurprisingly, Stewie had distracted him and wandered off "That jerk!" He gets up and starts running to find Stewie, but is stopped by a different male clerk

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks "You won't leave until you pick all those cans up, sweetheart!"

"Let me guess.." Brian says "You're gay too?"

"Yup!" He says "I'm dating that other clerk that was just here" He then frolics away, just like his boyfriend did

"When I find Stewie, he's gonna get it.." He says, as he picks up the cans

* * *

"Now that I've gotten rid of that imbecile, I can journey through this store and find some cool stuff" Stewie says, walking through the mall. He then spots a tube of lip stick "Ooh! Lip stick!" He says, as he grabs some and applies it all over his face, then looks in a mirror "Look, I'm a whore!" He says, laughing to himself

That's when a mall cop walks over to Stewie "Kid, you're gonna have to pay for that"

Stewie stands there for a moment, and once again screams "PEDOPHILE ON THE LOOSE!" To escape the situation. He then runs away "What?!" The mall cop says

That's when a bunch of other mall cops tackle him "You're going to jail, bub!" One of the mall cops say

That's when Stewie (offscreen) throws a gun at the guy

"And he's got a gun!" Another mall cop exclaims. They all proceed to beat him up with police bats, as the original mall cop accused of pedophilia screams in pain

"Now that THAT'S taken care of, time to have some fun!" Stewie says, right before his stomach begins grumbling "Hm.. I'm pretty hungry, maybe I should eat something" He keeps walking through the mall, trying to find something to eat. That's when he spots a little ice cream kiosk

"Ooh! Ice cream!" He excitedly says, as he runs to the kiosk

"Why hello there!" The worker in the kiosk says smiling "Aren't you a cute baby?"

"Yeah, yeah aren't I a cute baby" Stewie sarcastically says "Go to hell!" Stewie then throws a tank of laughing gas at the worker, and as the gas spreads, he passes out "Free ice cream!" Stewie says to himself, as he grabs an ice cream cone. He licks it, but immediately spits it out "Yuck! This tastes terrible! I'm out of here.." As he walks offscreen, he throws his ice cream on the unconscious worker's head

"Ugh, there's nothing else to do! I'm so bored!" Stewie says. He walks past a few aisles, and then stops at the aisle where Brian is arranging the tomato cans

Brian lifts his head up and sees Stewie, and obviously gets angry "There you are!" He yells

"Oh crap.." Stewie says, running away

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Brian exclaims, as he gets up and starts chasing Stewie, and in the process of getting up, all of the tomato cans fall again

"Seriously?!" The first gay worker said "I don't get paid enough to do this.."

We pan over to Brian chasing Stewie around the store angrily "Get back here, Stewie!"

Stewie runs even faster "Oh come on, you were taking way too long picking those cans up!"

"You literally left the second I started!" The dog retorted

"Well it's not my fault you knocked those cans over!" Stewie says

As the two kept running, they pass Herbert who is using his walker as always "Hey! Chasing little boys is my job!" He yells to Brian

The chase is still going on, and Brian actually seemed to be catching up to him "Crap!" Stewie says, slowing down. Not paying attention, Stewie trips on a jewelry box that was on the floor "Woah!" He says as he tumbles over "Damnit!"

"Ha! I've got you cornered, Stewie!" Brian says, looking at Stewie on the ground

"Wait, before you kill me" Stewie says, holding his hand in front of him "Look where we are!"

Brian does what Stewie says, and sees that they're in the jewelry aisle

"We're in the jewelry aisle!" Brian exclaims "Finally! Now let's get this gift and go home! I've had enough craziness for one day..."

Stewie picks up a blue necklace "How about this?"

"Nah, it looks too cheap" Brian says

"Well why do you care? It's not like you're dating" Stewie says

"Because she's my friend, I'm not gonna get her some $5.00 necklace" Brian says, looking for something on another shelf. That's when he sees something he likes "How about this?" He pulls out a silver charm bracelet. It had 4 lockets on it, one was a heart, another one was a star, another was a diamond, and the last was a crescent

"A charm bracelet?" Stewie asks "How old is she, 7?! Then again, she DOES act like a 7 year old"

"Whatever, I don't care what you think" Brian says, looking at the bracelet again smiling "I think this is the one"

"Ok, if you say so" Stewie says "She's YOUR girlfriend after all"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Brian yells

"Jeez! I was just kidding!" Stewie says, putting his hands out in defense "Let's just check our things out and go home"

"Yeah, that's probably for the best" Brian says, heading to the checkout area with Stewie

When they reached the line, they saw that there was only one person in front of them luckily, but unfortunately, they had a lot of items

"For Christ's sake!" Stewie yells "That woman bought the entire goddamn store!"

"Come on, Stewie, I'm sure it's not that much" Brian says "It'll just take a few minutes

Stewie groans in irritation and crosses his arms "Brian! I'm bored!"

"Don't be so impatient" Brian says "This won't take too long"

 **\- 2 hours later -**

Stewie is completely asleep on the ground, while Brian has a mildly tired look on his face

"Next!" The cashier finally says

"Finally!" Brian says, placing the two items on the conveyor belt

The cashier scans the items "$90.00"

Brian takes out his credit card and gives it to him. The man scans it, and puts the items into a bag "Have a nice day, sir"

Stewie finally wakes up "Huh? How long have we been here? Am I dead?"

"Come on, Stewie, let's go" Brian says, taking the bags

"Oh, finally, we're leaving!" Stewie says "I'm so tired!" They both exit the store

That's when Mayor West walks up to the cashier with his wife, Carol

"Excuse me, sir" Mayor West says. He places a mall worker on the conveyor belt "I'd like to buy this please"

"Um... That isn't for sale, sir" The cashier says

Mayor West points to a sign that says 'The Customer is Always Right' "What does that sign say?!" Mayor West angrily says

* * *

Brian and Stewie finally reach home. Brian knocks on the door

"Who is it?" Peter says inside the house

"It's Brian and Stewie" Brian says

"What's the password?" Peter childishly says

"Peter, I'm not gonna waste my time doing this. Just let us in!" He says

"You must say the password first!" Peter yells

"Peter!" Lois is heard saying in the house. She opens the door for them "Sorry about that Brian"

"The password was sandwich..." Peter says, glaring at Brian angrily

"Where were you, Brian?" Lois asked him

"Oh, I was just at the store" Brian said "I had to buy something"

"What did you buy?" Lois asked, getting a bit suspicious

Brian couldn't tell her he was buying a gift for Jillian or she'd get the wrong idea "Um... I was buying a toy for Stewie!" He pulls out the train set

"Aw! Isn't that sweet of you?" Lois says

"If you lay one hand on it.." Stewie says to Lois, who obviously doesn't hear him

"Well, I'll be upstairs" Lois says, walking upstairs

"Why does she feel the need to tell us that?" Stewie says, looking at Brian

"Oh, and I'll be in the kitchen, NOT eating the birthday cake Lois bought for her friend in her yoga class..." Peter says, as he shuffles to kitchen, but obviously, chewing is heard "Mmm... Chocolate.." He says to himself

"I'm gonna go play with my train set!" Stewie says "Come on Rupert!" He picks up Rupert and goes upstairs, but stops halfway "Oh yeah, and Brian?"

"Yeah?" Brian says

"Thanks" Stewie says, smiling

"No problem" Brian replies, smiling back

"And I hope Jillian likes the bracelet!" Stewie says "Maybe she'll let you have sex with her!"

"Stewie!" He yells, but of course, Stewie runs upstairs laughing childishly

Brian quickly cooled down though and looks at the charm bracelet again, smiling again

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! So far, I'm enjoying this story. I made sure to give Stewie a bigger role in this chapter than the last one, and to any Meg fans out there, I'm planning on giving her some attention that doesn't include her getting injured in some way, don't worry. Leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Disclaimer - The rights to Family Guy and its characters belong to the Fox Broadcasting Company, Seth MacFarlane, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is all just for fun!

 **Sorry about the late upload. It's not easy getting a story out quickly when you've got middle school, siblings always using the computer, and other stuff. It wasn't very easy to write this chapter, because of the lack of ideas. I actually had to RE-WRITE the whole thing.. Yeesh.. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: The "Date"**

It was a Friday night, and Brian was getting ready for his outing with Jillian with Stewie's help

"How do I look?" Brian asks. He is wearing his usual tuxedo, black jacket, black pants, and a red bow, except he has yellow boutonniere on the side on his tuxedo jacket

"You look great, Brian!" Stewie says, as he sprays some shaving cream on Brian's chin

"Um, Stewie, I don't have a beard. I don't think I need shaving cream..." Brian says, cleaning it off with his hand

"Fine, suit yourself" Stewie says. He grabs a bottle of cologne and sprays it on Brian, except he accidentally sprays it into his eyes

"Agh!" Brian screams, covering his eyes in pain "Son of a bitch! Stewie!"

"Jeez! It was an accident!" Stewie says

And that's when they hear the door bell ring

"That must be Jillian!" Brian says, running downstairs, and Stewie follows. Brian opens to door, only to see...

Peter

"Oh, hey Brian!" Peter says, smiling "Thank god you opened the door, So Lois made me sign up for this stupid weight watchers class, right?"

"Um.. Peter" Brian says "I really don't ca-"

"And I had this instructor, and she was nagging me on like 'Eating 5 wedding cakes everyday is gonna kill you!' and 'Adding butter to everything you eat is dangerous!', SOOO annoying. So I snuck out the back window of her class and tried to escape, but she chased me, and she was hella fast" Peter sais

"Peter, do I have to listen to-"

"So I kept trying to run from her, and that's pretty much why I'm here" Peter says "Hey, why are you wearing that suit?"

"Um.." Brian said nervously, trying to think of a believable lie. That's when he remembered, he's talking to PETER, it shouldn't be hard to come up with a lie "Oh, I'm going to McDonalds. They said if you come with a tuxedo you get 50% off of your meal"

"Aw, seriously? That's freaking sweet!" Peter says "Be right back, I'm gonna get my tuxedo too!"

"No!" Brian says, stopping him "Uh.. The deal only pertains to dogs.."

"Oh.." Peter says, sadly "Well whatever, I'll just go and eat a turkey or something"

That's when banging is heard on the window, and it was Peter's weight watcher teacher he was talking about "Griffin! You better not be eating a turkey!" She screamed angrily

"Ahh!" Peter screamed, as he ran up to his room

"That was weird..." Brian says

That's when the doorbell is heard again

"That must be Jillian" Stewie says

Brian opens it, and sure enough, it was Jillian. She looked rather gorgeous, well, more gorgeous than she already is. She was wearing red hoop hearings, a dark blue dress (similar to the one she wore in "We Love You Conrad"), and white heeled sandals. Brian was mesmerized by her

"Hi Brian!" Jillian says

"Hello Jillian" Brian says, still staring at her beautiful get-up "You look... Beautiful!"

"Aw, thank you!" She says smiling

"Hi Jillian!" Stewie says

"Hey Stewie!" She says, in a playful and cheery voice "It's been so long! How are you?"

"Good, how are you?" Stewie asks

"Hmmm.. Brian asked me the same thing last week and I still don't know the answer!" Jillian says, tapping her chin

Stewie tries to hold in a laugh, and Brian just glares at him angrily

"Ready to go?" Jillian asks Brian

"Yup" Brian says, walking out with her, and he shuts the door

That's when Peter silently creeps down the stairs "I-Is she still there?" He silently asks Stewie

"GRIFFIN!" His instructor yells from outside

"AHH!" Peter screams running upstairs

* * *

Currently, they were in Jillian's car, finding somewhere to have their dinner at

"So where do you wanna go?" Jillian asks him

"I'm not sure" Brian says "I'm not very familiar with Quahog's restaurants. Where do you think we should go?"

"Hmm.." Jillian says "Oh! I know a great Italian restaurant not far from here! Me and Derek used to always go there before he-..." She stopped talking for a moment and got really sad again "Before he... Well.. You know.." She sniffed back her tears. Brian felt bad for her, but when would she let it go?

"Never mind about that" Brian says, patting her shoulder "Let's just go to dinner and enjoy ourselves, as friends"

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." Jillian says, quickly recovering from her sadness "Besides, I'm sure Derek is having a great time in Candyland!"

"Um.. What?" Brian asks with a confused look

"Candyland!" Jillian says "Isn't that where people go when they die? When I was younger and my dog died, my parents told me he went to Candyland!"

"Um.." Brian said. He really didn't want to disappoint her, so he just went along with it "Uh.. Yeah! Heh heh.." He nervously laughed. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Brian sees the restaurant "Oh! We're here"

Jillian turns her car into the parking lot and they both exit their car and enter the restaurant. It was very elaborate and high-class. There was fancy violin music being played in the background while people ate equally fancy dishes

"Wow.. This place looks pretty expensive.." Brian says "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Of course!" Jillian says "I've been working extra hours at the gas station this week to earn money for tonight. It's usually Derek who pays, but since I'm on my own now.."

"Oh, ok" Brian says, he was fairly astonished how responsible she was, despite how vacuous she could be "How about we find a table?"

They find an open table and sit down simultaneously. The two of them grab their menus and decide what they want

"You've been here before" Brian says "What do you think I should get?"

"Well, me and Derek would always share a plate of spaghetti and meatballs" Jillian says "You know, if you wouldn't mind sharing a plate.." She shyly adds

"Oh, of course I don't mind!" Brian reassures "Y'know, as long as it's not in a romantic way or anything, right?"

"Yeah! Right" She says awkwardly. And as always, things get awkward and silent

Their waiter walked over to them with a notepad and a pen "Yes, what would you two like to order?"

"One plate of spaghetti and meatballs, please" Brain said, placing his menu that

"Ok, I'll be right with you" The waiter says, walking off. And less than a second later, he arrives with their food "Here you go"

Brian was about to question how he came so fast, but then he remembered how "Oh, um, thanks"

"Enjoy your meal" The waiter says, walking off

"Mmm!" Jillian says "This smells delicious!"

"Yeah, I guess so" Brian says. He takes some of the spaghetti and eats it. "And it tastes delicious too! Wow!"

"I know, right?" Jillian asks "I'm glad you like it" She looks at something in the middle of the table and blinks in confusion

"Why, is there a problem?" Brian asks her

"It's just.. That's a really weird looking breadstick!" Jillian says, pointing to a candle in the middle of the table

"Jillian, that's not a breadstick. It's a candle" Brian says

"Candle? Like... Candy?" Jillian asks. She grabs the candle and comes close to putting it in her mouth

Brian quickly grabs it from her hand, to prevent her from eating it "No.. It's nothing like candy"

"Oh.." Jillian says, disappointed

"So, have things gotten any better with you?" Brian asks

"Well, yeah, I guess" Jillian says "I mean, sure, the gas station doesn't pay much, but it's sort of helping me make a living. I'm planning on moving out of my old apartment, but I don't really see that happening anytime soon" She sighs "But honestly, I'm just glad we could hang out again, Brian"

"So am I" He says smiling "I'm having such a great time!"

"So am I!" She says "Almost as great of a time as when I went on a shopping spree at that jewelry store!"

And immediately after she said that, he remembered about the jewelry he got her

"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot!" Brian exclaims

"Almost forgot what?" Jillian asks with a confused expression

He grabs a tiny gift box from his pocket and gives it to her "This is for you"

"Aw, a present?" She says "You shouldn't have, Brian! What is it?"

"Open it and find out" He says

She opens the box quickly and sees the charm bracelet. And she immediately gets a huge smile on her face "Oh my gosh! Brian! I love it!" She puts it on top of her head, and Brian just stares in confusion "What?" She asks "It's a headband, right?"

"Um.." He says. He takes the bracelet off her head and puts it around her arm "It's a charm bracelet"

"Oh!" She says, a bit embarrassed "That's even better! I love it so much Brian!" But she gets sad again "Now I kind of feel bad for not buying you a gift..."

"It's ok" Brian says "You liking the gift I gave you is gift enough" Jillian smiles in response

The thought of having dinner with Jillian ultimately made Brian feel uncomfortable and nervous to be honest. I mean, he wasn't scared of her or anything, just the thought of them actually hanging out as friends, after all the craziness that went on with them, was just plain awkward. She was the girl he maintained a relationship with the longest, and he thought she would be her soulmate for life, and so did she, but after the whole 'moving in' complications arose and they broke up, things were never the same. They never talked at all, until she invited him over for dinner with her new fiancé. She didn't physically show it, but she was pretty nervous to hang out with Brian, just like he was. And it wasn't easy at all to let him down at her wedding. She loved Derek, but deep down, it was almost like she still cared for Brian. She thought she'd never cross paths with him again, and ditto for Brian. They both honestly never wanted to, but did at the same time. And the rest, well, you know

That's when Brian's phone began to ring. He checks who it is, and it's Peter

"Oh my gosh.." He says to himself, mildly irritated that Peter was calling him NOW, out of all times

"Why? What is it?" Jillian asks Brian

"Nothing, it's just, do you mind if I take this quickly?" Brian asks

"Of course, I don't mind!" Jillian says

He presses the green 'Answer' button "What the hell do you want Peter? I'm busy!"

Of course, Peter was very drunk

"H-h-hey.. Br-Brian.." He says in his usual drunk tone "I'm at... I am at the Dr-drunken.. The Drunken Clam.. And I... I had.. I had somethin' I wanted t-t-to tell ya.."

"Peter, not right now!" Brian whisper shouts, trying not to get any attention from the others dining at the restaurant

"Brian, Brian.. It's only one.. It's only.. Brian, it's only one thing!" Peter says on the other line

"What?!" Brian says impatiently

"You are... You-You are my more bestest friend than.. Than all the friends.. I have friended.." Peter says

"Ok, Peter.." Brian says, in an irritated voice "Now can I hang up?"

"Wait.. Wait..!" Peter says "I.. I need to.. I need to tell you one more th-thing!"

"You said you only wanted to tell me one thing!" Brian says

"No! N-no.. This... This is important!" Peter

"Peter, I'm hanging up now" Brian says

"Brian, Brian, Brian" Peter says "If you-if you hang up.. I will.. I will keep on calling you.. I really.. I will!" Peter says

Brian sighs in anger "Fine, just say what you need to say!"

"Ok, ok.." Peter says "Am I... Are I.. Are I your most bestest of friends too?"

"If I say 'yes', will you leave me the hell alone?" Brian asks sternly

"Yes" Peter says

"Ok, you are" Brian says

"I am your what?" Peter asks

"You are my most bestest of friends! Ok? Are you happy now?!" Brian asks

"Y-yes.. I am most defiantly happy now.." Peter says "Oh, and I'm way too drunk to drive home.. Can you.. Can you, like.. Drive me home?"

Brian just hangs up, he had enough of Peter "I swear, he's so annoying.."

"Peter?" Jillian says

"Yeah" Brian replies, stuffing his phone back into his pocket

"Oh yeah! Peter was so nice!" Jillian says "I remember when we went to Disney on Ice together! It was so fun!"

"Maybe you like Peter, but he really gets on my nerves at times" Brian says "Especially when he's drunk.."

"Hey Brian?" Jillian says "I had a question"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering..." She nervously began "When can I meet your family again

His pupils constricted immediately after hearing this

"Y-you.. You wanna meet my family again?!" He asks in a shocked voice

"Well yeah" Jillian says

"I don't think that's a good idea" Brian says

"Why not?" She asks

"I just don't think it'll be a good idea" Brian repeated "Things would be really... Weird.. Y'know?"

"Why?" Jillian asks "Are you embarrassed by me or something?"

"No! It's not that at all!" Brian reassures her "It's just.. I don't want them to get the wrong idea, like we're dating or something. And I honestly don't need them teasing me about it all day... You get it, right?"

"Yeah.. I guess I get it.." She says, sadly

"Don't worry, Jillian" Brian says "I promise I'll let you meet them again someday"

"You know who I really wish I could meet again?" Jillian says "Derek... I'm STILL so sad about him dying!" She frowns

Brian just looks at her. It's been so long, and she was still on that?! I mean, he felt sorry, but it almost seemed like she would never let go

"Jillian" Brian says "Can **I** ask you a question?" He says

"Yeah?" She says, still frowning

"Why are you still so worked up about Derek" He asks in a serious tone "I mean, it's not a crime to miss him or anything, but it's been an entire year since he died, if not more than that! You can't keep bothering yourself about Derek or you'll never let go, and you've got to sometime. Not to mention that you keep acting like it's your fault, or something. I know you loved him, heck, you were married to him, but his gone now, and there's no chance he's coming back anytime soon. It's probably time you moved on, Jillian"

Jillian was still frowning, but her frown came to a neutral face after hearing him say that

"You know Brian, maybe you're right.." She says "I've been attached to Derek dying for so long, and maybe it's about time I let go... I just miss him so much, but now that I think about it, it's not that big of a deal anymore.. It HAS been a year, and I've still never heard the end of it. It probably is time for me to move on..." She smiles "Thanks Brian"

"No problem" He says, also smiling "I'm just glad you're taking my advice. And who knows? You might find a special guy, a guy that you never knew would be your soulmate for the rest of your life"

They stare at each other for a moment smiling, and before he knew it, Jillian got up and hugged him "Thanks again, Brian. You're the best" He hugs her back

"Now come on, let's go" Brian says, getting up from his seat as well. They both walk out into the dark of the night and enter Jillian's car

"If you want, we can go to the Drunken Clam and pick Peter up!" Jillian says, as she strapped her seatbelt on

"Nah, I'm fine" Brian says "Peter usually finds a way to get back home anyways

 **** CUTAWAY ****

We cutaway to a drunk Peter, who's standing outside of the clam, and whenever he sees a car pass by, he waves his hand, hoping someone would pick him up

"Ugh!" He says "How come.. How come no one's willin' to pick up a random drunk stranger off the streets?!"

That's when a woman riding a minivan with kids in it is passing by

"Aw screw it" Peter says. Immediately she passes, he jumps onto the car and tackles it

One of the kids looks out the window and sees him "Um.. Mommy.. Why is Santa on top of our car? Isn't it February?"

"What are you talking abo-" The woman says, but is cut off when she sees Peter on her car "AHHH!" She screams, and of course, she ends up crashing into a building, and she passes out, along with her kids

"Ugh.. Dr-drive much..?" Peter says, as he groggily walks off their car with an angry face "I'll just call Lois to pick me up.."

 **** CUTAWAY ENDS ****

Several minutes later, Jillian arrives at Brian's house, and walks him outside

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner, Jillian" Brian says smiling

"No problem" She says "Thanks for the bracelet, and thanks again for the advice. You're an amazing friend" They both hug again

"I'll see you later" Brian says "Good night"

"Good night" She says, entering her car and driving home

Brian smiles and knocks on the door "It's Brian!" He yells through the door

Lois opens it "Oh, there you are, Brian!" She says "Where were you? You've always been leaving the house lately"

"Oh, I was just at McDonalds" he says

"Then what's with the tuxedo?" She asks

"Ask Peter" He says, walking upstairs. She looks at him suspiciously as he leaves. Her phone rings, and she picks it up "Hello?... Peter are you drunk again?!"

* * *

As Brian walks upstairs, Stewie stops him

"So Brian, how was it?" He asks

"It was actually pretty great" Brian says "We had an amazing time"

"An amazing time doing what?" He asks in a teasing tone

"Eating, Stewie.." Brian says sternly "We're just friends! I've told you that a billion times"

"So did she like her gift?" He asks

"Yeah, she loved it" He says

"I bet she didn't know it was a bracelet until you told her" Stewie says, laughing

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.." Brian says "All that matters is I had a great time, and so did she. And I think... I think I realized something"

"What did you realize?" Stewie asks

Brian is silent for a moment ".. Nothing.. It's hard to explain.. Good night, Stewie" He goes back downstairs to sleep

"Hmm.." Stewie says, as he watches him depart

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you liked it though. I think this re-write was way better than the original I was going to post, trust me. And if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes, please spare me this one time, I've been extremely busy... Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

Disclaimer - The rights to Family Guy and its characters belong to the Fox Broadcasting Company, Seth MacFarlane, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is all just for fun!

 **This is the chapter where this fanfic REALLY gets to its main point! Enjoy! Also, in this chapter, just for the Meg fans, I wanna give her an actual part. I don't like Meg all that much, but I know several people do, so I don't wanna disappoint them :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Realization**

It was early in the morning, and Brian was the only one downstairs. He was sitting at the dining table, drinking alcohol (as usual) in his flask with bags hanging down from his eyes. Lois came downstairs holding Stewie in her arms, about to prepare breakfast

"Good morning, Brian" Lois says as she opened the fridge, looking for ingredients for breakfast "You're up early"

"Yeah" Brian says, as he continued to drink "I couldn't really get any sleep last night"

She looks at his alcohol flask "Brian, it's 7:00 in the morning! Why are you drinking?!"

Brian shrugged, and continued to drink

Lois just stared at him blankly "Well... I'll be right back. I'm going to the supermarket to get more eggs and bacon, we keep running out so quickly!"

 **\- CUTAWAY -**

We cutaway to Peter, who's childishly sitting in a fort that he made, and the fort is made out of several cartons of eggs and those sealed bags of bacon you find at the grocery store

"Yay! Breakfast land!" He says childishly, before he laughed like he always does

 **\- CUTAWAY ENDS -**

"Do you mind watching Stewie while I'm gone?" Lois asked Brian as she grabbed her keys "When I take him shopping, things get a little out of hand"

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Lois is looking at some cans of green beans, checking the front and back of the labels while Stewie is sitting in the cart, impatiently waiting for her. Stewie then grabs a Snickers bar he finds laying in the vegetable aisle for some reason

"Lois! Buy me this candy bar!" Stewie says "I command you to, lest you face my wrath!"

"I'm sorry Stewie, but I can't buy you a candy bar today" She says

"Oh, I see, you wanna do this the hard way?!" He angrily says. Stewie then proceeds to throw the candy bar in his mother's face

"Stewie! No throwing!" Lois says, mildly pissed off "That's very, very impoli-" She was cut off by Stewie throwing a huge turkey in her face, causing her to fall to the ground and pass out

 **\- FLASHBACK ENDS -**

"Sure thing, Lois" Brian says "Goodbye"

Lois leaves the house

"Ha!" Stewie says "She didn't even say goodbye back! She must hate you!"

"Stewie, shut up" Brian says

"Why?" Stewie teased "Do you want me to stop talking about your secret crush? I don't even get why you still like her, it's quite obvious that you'll never be an item"

"Can we please stop talking about Lois?" Brian says in irritation "I don't even care what Lois thinks"

Stewie has a perplexed expression "Is that so? Why not?"

Brian sighs "Well.. I.. I guess.. I don't really like Lois like that anymore.."

"What? Really?!" Stewie asks in shock "Why?"

"Well.. Remember yesterday night when I said I realized something?" Brian says

"Yeah" Stewie says "Why, is that what you realized? That you're over Lois?"

"That's not entirely what I meant" Brian says "I think I might like someone else.."

"Really?" Stewie says, fascinated "Who?"

"Do you promise that you won't laugh?" Brian asks sternly

"Depends" Stewie says with a shrug

Brian looks at him straight in the eye "I like Jillian"

Stewie gasps in horror "WHAT?! I thought you said you guys were just friends?"

"Well, that's what I thought at first. But after that "date".. I just.. I realized that I might still like her" Brian says

"But, Brian! You can't possibly think you have a shot with her again!" Stewie says "Not only are things extremely awkward between you two, but her husband died for God's sake! She'll never get over that!"

"Well she has" Brian says "I guarantee you, she's completely over Derek's death"

"How would you know?" Stewie asks

"Because" Brian says "I told her there was no use in crying anymore, and she doesn't really care anymore"

"Well, do you think she feels the same way?" Stewie asks

"I doubt it.." He says quietly "After all that's happened, I think I'd be the last one she'd want to be in a relationship with"

"Even if she doesn't like you back, who needs her?" Stewie asks "She's a complete nimrod!"

"I don't care about that" Brian says "She's a nice, compassionate, and genuine girl, and that's all I want. I've been chasing love for so long, and whenever I think I found the right girl, I end up screwing things up, and then I later realized that they weren't right for me anyways, but Jillian... When things ended between us, I wasn't over her at all. I kept trying to get her back, because she WAS right for me. She was the girl of my dreams. Who cares if she isn't smart? She's beautiful and independent, and that's all I want in a woman"

After hearing all this, Stewie was fairly shocked. All those months he was with Jillian, all he did was mock him for it, and even after he was done with her, he still did. But now he knows how much he cared about her, and started having a change of heart about the situation

"Wow, Brian..." Stewie says "I had no idea you felt that way about her, I've never heard you say that about any girl..."

"So do you finally understand why I like her?" Brian asks

"I guess" Stewie says "Listen, Brian. I'd usually be the one to tell you to give up, but now that I see how much you care about her, I think you may have a shot at getting her back" He smiled at Brian, and Brian smiled back

"Thanks Stewie" He says, still smiling "Maybe you're right. I think I'm gonna tell her how I feel"

"That's the spirit!" Stewie says

"... But how?" Brian says "I'm not very good at showing off my feelings for someone. I mean, I am, but not in the way I'm supposed to.." He says, looking down

"I have an idea" Stewie says "Valentine's Day coming up tomorrow, maybe you tell her how you feel then!"

"You know what, Stewie? That's not a half bad idea" Brian says "I think I will"

"That's great" Stewie says "Now let's go outside, before the fatman comes and makes us review an episode of Spongebob Squarepants again.." They both leave the house quickly, and just then, Peter comes downstairs

"Hey, guys?" Peter says, as he walks down the stairs "I was watching an episode of Spongebob today and I was wondering if you could-" He realizes that Brian and Stewie aren't there "Oh..." He then heads back upstairs, and offscreen he is heard knocking on Meg's door "Meg! I was watching an episode of Spongebob today-"

"No dad!" Meg angrily says

* * *

Our next scene takes place at that diner Jillian and her 3 ditzy friends hung out at in the episode "Whistle While Your Wife Works". Of course, Jillian was there eating with her friends. (Also, since they're actually gonna have real dialogue, I wanted to give them names, so the brown haired one will be Jane, the blonde one will be Penny, and the light auburn haired one will be Brooke)

"OMG! This food is, like, so delicious!" Jane says

"Yeah! Totally!" Penny adds "It tastes just like my lip gloss!"

"OMG! Lip gloss is, like, my favorite food ever!" Brooke says. The girls laugh, well, all the girls but Jillian, who doesn't look too happy

"Hey, Jillian? Why aren't you laughing?" Penny asks

"Yeah! You always laugh at lip gloss!" Jane says

"Oh, I don't know..." She quietly says, looking down and sighing

"Oh my gosh! Did you gain weight?! Is that why you're sad?" Brooke asks. Jillian nods her head no

"Did you lose your makeup?" Jane asks. Jillian, yet again, nods her head no

"Did you gain weight AND lose your makeup?!" Penny asks, and of course Jillian nods her head no

"It's none of those things" Jillian says "I'm just really stressed out, is all"

"Stressed is a big word!" Jane idiotically says

"It's just... I'm really confused about something.." Jillian says "Do you remember my ex boyfriend, Brian?"

"You mean the dog who has a nickel for everything?" Brooke asks "I remember him!"

"Well.. I met up with him a week ago, and we were good friends for a while" Jillian says "And yesterday night, we went out for dinner. We had a great time and he even got me this bracelet!" She shows her friends the bracelet

"Wow!" Brooke says

"Super cute!" Penny also says

"Bracelet is a big word too!" Jane says

"Plus, he helped me finally get over Derek, no one has ever been willing to talk to me about things like that" Jillian says

"Wait, so why are you, like, telling us this?" Penny asks

"I... I just.. I think I may like Brian again.."

Her 3 friends all gasp in horror

"Seriously?!" Jane says "He's so awkward! And nerdy!"

"And he's a cat!" Brooke says

"And I doubt he likes you back!" Penny says "You're way too good for him, Jillian"

"But Brian's a great guy, and I never should've dumped him!" Jillian says "And it took me a while to finally realize that! I just wish we were back together again.."

"You had one dinner with him, Jillian!" Brooke says "You can't go out with him! He's such a loser!"

"Maybe you think that" Jillian says sternly "But Brian is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. He doesn't think I'm useless or takes advantage of me like the other boyfriends I've had. He listens to me, and he talks to me. He understands me! Brian's smart, funny, and interesting, and he's probably the best boyfriend I've ever had. Ever since my parents died, I've felt completely alone, and when me and Brian were dating, he filled that hole, he was there for me. When we broke up, I was even lonelier than I was before, sure, Derek came along, but it wasn't the same... I don't want some rich movie star husband, I want Brian! And he's better than any box of makeup I could ever buy!"

Her friends gasped again after hearing that last sentence

"Jillian! You couldn't possibly have been serious!" Jane says in shock

"Well I was" Jillian says "And if you guys can't accept my choices, I don't want anything to do with you!"

"You know what, Jillian?" Penny says, getting up "We don't want anything to do with you either! Come on girls, we're leaving"

The 2 girls got up and followed her "I'm with you, Penny!" Brooke says

"Leaving's ALSO a big word!" Jane said, as they exited the diner

Jillian just watched as her friends left her, her only friends. Well, her only friends besides Brian "Why are so many people leaving me when I need them most..." she quietly says "My parents, my husband, and now my friends.." She sighs and sniffs back her tears, as she leaves the diner also

* * *

We cut back to the Griffin household, where Brian and Peter are watching TV

"Ah.. What a peaceful day!" Peter says "Nothing can ruin this day for me!"

That's when Meg comes downstairs "Hi Dad, hi Brian!"

"AHHH!" Peter screams, running upstairs. Brian merely rolls his eyes at Peter, while Meg just sighs sadly

"Don't mind him" Brian says "Peter's kind of an idiot if you haven't already noticed"

Meg slightly chuckled at this "Heh, yeah"

Things get silent for a moment "Hey Meg, do you mind if I ask you for some advice?" Brian asks

"Wait, you want advice from ME?!" Meg asks with a shocked face. She punches herself in the face

"Woah! Why the hell did you do that?!" Brian asks

"To make sure I wasn't dreaming" Meg says "No one ever asks me for advice! Well, except for that one time Connie said she was going to an ugly pageant and she needed some advice on how to look like a pig..."

"Well, I need some advice from a girl specifically, and you're a girl, right?" Brian asks

"..." Meg is silent "Be right back" She leaves for a few seconds and comes back "Yup, I'm a girl"

"So today, I realized that I liked a certain girl..." Brian says "A girl I used to like, but things didn't work out so well. So we met again, and now I really like this girl again, and I'm not sure if she likes me back... So.. How do you think I should break the news to her"

Meg thinks for a second "Hmm.. Well, depends on who you're asking out. Who?"

"Well.. I don't really want to say.." Brian says "What if, I don't know, I was asking YOU out?"

Meg smiles

"No, I'm not really asking you out, Meg..." Brian says

Meg frowns "Oh... Well, if it were me, I'd just want you to be straightforward about it. Just tell me that you like me, and no stalling, y'know? I'd also want you to be romantic about it, because girls hate whenever you aren't romantic about things you're supposed to be romantic about, but all in all, just be yourself"

"Ok, I think I get what you're saying" Brian says "Thanks for the advice, Meg. You know, I really don't understand why people doubt you all the time, you're very intelligent for a girl your age"

"Thanks Brian" Meg says, smiling "No one has said that to me, not even my own parents... You're a good friend" Brian smiles back

That's when they hear Peter knocking on Chris's door upstairs

"Hey Chris!" Peter says "So I was watching an episode of Spongebob today-"

"NO DAD!" Chris says angrily

* * *

It was night time, and after that fairly short segment, we cut back to Jillian, except she's in her apartment living room surrounding my tissue boxes, crying

"I can't believe this!" She cried, blowing her nose "I have no one, and no one wants to be with me!" She stops crying for a second "Why am I even trying? There's no way Brian will take me back after all that's happened! No one wants me... Why can't I get that through my head?"

She continues crying. She pulls another tissue out of the box, and of course, another one pops up in the box. She stops crying and stares at it "What the.." She pulls another tissue out, and another comes up. She does that five more times "Woah! It never ends!" She keeps pulling the tissues out and laughs idiotically, but then they finish "Oh..."

She stands up and grabs a picture of Brian that she took of him way back when they were still dating. She looks at it for a long time and frowns "Oh, Brian..." She silently says "If you took me back.. I'd be the happiest girl in the world..."

She sniffs back her tears

"But I can barely see that happening, after I broke your heart.." She begins to cry again

We quickly pan over to Brian in the kitchen, who's drinking alcohol again, and looks pretty depressed too

"If only I could find a way to tell you..." He says to himself "If only I could make things right... If only... If only you were mine, Jillian.."

He sniffs back his tears

"But I can barely see that happening, after I broke your heart.." He says, continuing to drink out of sadness

Lois walks in the kitchen and sees Brian "Brian, you barely ever drink this often in one day, well unless you're sad" She says "What's wrong?" She sits down next to him

"Well.. I know I say this a million times, but I think I've found the girl of my dreams" Brian says "And I just wanna find a way to tell her exactly how I feel without messing everything up, like I always do"

"Well, is she really the girl of your dreams? The one you've been waiting for your entire life?" Lois asks

"Yes, I guarantee you that's what my heart's telling me" Brian says

"Well, Brian, if this girl is really the one you've been looking for..." Lois says solemnly "Then I guess I can give you some advice. Just be confident and sincere, and if you two are close enough, then ask her. Just make sure you find the right time to do it though, remember, rushing things is what usually causes you to mess things up, Brian"

"Yeah, yeah.. I know.." He says

"If you think you wanna tell her now, than go for it, but you can wait as long as you want" Lois says "And even if things don't work out, it's ok, just be yourself Brian"

"Thanks Lois" Brian says "You know, Meg said the exact same thing when I asked her for advice"

Lois's eyes widened "You asked Meg for advice..?!"

"Yeah" Brian says

"Crap! Now I owe Chris $80..." Lois angrily says "He made a bet with me that if someone ever asked Meg for advice, I owed him 80 bucks, I didn't think he'd win!"

"Did someone say Meg got asked for advice?" Chris asks from upstairs

"Dammit.." Lois says "Well, I'll be right back, Brian. Just remember, follow your heart" She walks upstairs

Brian sighs, and keeps drinking. That's when Stewie walks into the kitchen and grabs a seat next to Brian "Hey, Brian"

"Hi, Stewie" Brian replies

"So have you thought about telling her, yet?" Stewie asks

"I'm not sure" Brian says "I've asked so many people for advice, you, Lois, Meg-"

"You asked MEG for advi-" Stewie asks in shock, but is cut off by Brian

"Will people please let that go?!" Brian yells sternly "Anyways, Lois said maybe I should wait, but Meg's says I should just be straightforward about it and tell her"

"Remember what I said, Brian" Stewie says "Valentine's Day is tomorrow! Why don't you take her somewhere and tell her then!"

"Maybe.." He says "I just hope things don't go terribly wrong, like that time Peter made me assist him in magic tricks.."

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Peter is dressed as a magician on a stage in front of several people, while Brian is standing next to him. There is a huge tarp over a big rectangular case

"I am the amazing Peter-dini!" Peter says "And this is my faithful assistant, Brian!" He points to Brian "For my first trick, my assistant will stand in this lion cage, and when I say the magic word, the lion will disappear!"

"Wait, what lion cage?" Brian asks

Peter pulls off the tarp, revealing a carnivorous lion in a huge cage "THAT lion cage! Now step in!"

"Peter, I'm not so sure this is a good-"

"GET IN THERE!" Peter commands Brian, pushing him into the cage. Peter throws the tarp back on the cage "Now we wait..." He says

A couple seconds later, Peter pulls the tarp off, only to see that the lion bit Brian's head off, and the audience gasps in fear "Oops... I forgot to say the magic word" Peter says

 **\- FLASHBACK ENDS -**

"Ok, Stewie. I'm gonna call her right now" Brian says

"That's the spirit, Brian!" Stewie says

Brian grabs his cellphone and dials Jillian's phone number

We cut to Jillian, who stopped crying, but is still very sad. Her phone starts ringing and she looks at the caller ID "Brian?" She picks it up anxiously "Hello?"

"Hey, Jillian" Brian says

"Oh, hi Brian!" Jillian says, a bit happier to hear him calling her

"So, if you don't already have plans tomorrow, I was wondering.." Brian says "Do you wanna maybe hang out?"

"Sure!" She says "I'll be there"

"Great" Brian says "Bye"

"Bye" Jillian says, she hangs up

"So what did she say?" Stewie asks

"She said she's free" Brian says

Stewie then girlishly squeals in excitement, while Brian just stares at him blankly. Stewie quickly regains his composure though "Er.. I mean.. Whatever"

We cut to Jillian again

"This will be a perfect chance to tell him how I feel!" Jillian excitedly says "If this all goes right, me and Brian will be back together again!" She squeals in joy. Then she spots another box of tissues on the floor, and picks it up. She starts taking them out repeatedly and laughing happily "So magical!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I really liked this part, and I hope you guys did too. Tell me what you thought in the reviews, and be honest, do you think I rushed things between them a bit? Just wanna make sure so I don't make that mistake again. Will things go as expected in the next chapter? Find out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Will You Be My Valentine?

Disclaimer - The rights to Family Guy and its characters belong to the Fox Broadcasting Company, Seth MacFarlane, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is all just for fun!

 **Made sure to get this chapter out as early as possible! I was so excited to write it and I hope you guys are excited to read it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 05: Will You Be My Valentine?**

Today was the day, Valentine's Day, to be more specific. Quahog was bustling with happy couples, all having a great time being together

We cut to the Griffin household as usual, where Brian and Stewie are seen to be sitting on the couch by themselves. That's when Peter and Lois come downstairs smiling

"Good morning, Brian!" Lois and Peter both say happily

"Wow, you two are in a good mood today" Brian says "Why's that?"

"Well, duh!" Peter says "It's Valentine's Day, which means free sex for old Peter over here!" The two begin to make out passionately in front of Stewie and Brian

"Ugh.. Get a room.." Stewie groans

They take a break from kissing "So Brian" Lois says "Are you gonna ask out that special girl you were talking to me about the other day?"

"Special girl? Ooh!" Peter says "How's her breasts? C cup, D, cup, E cup?"

"Peter!" Brian angrily yells at him

"They must be A cups.." Peter says

"I think I'm gonna tell her today, Lois" Brian says confidently

"Well, good for you" Lois says "And remember, whatever happens, you've got your loving family, isn't that right, Peter?"

"Huh?" Peter asks

"I was just talking to Brian about how much we love him" Lois says

"Who's Brian?" Peter asks "Is he the kid with the football tumor?" Lois just face palms

Brian grabs the remote "Let's see what's on TV"

When the TV turns on, it's on Channel 5 News

"Good morning, Quahog, you're watching Channel 5 News. I'm Tom Tucker" Tom says

"And I'm Joyce Kinney" Joyce adds

"Today is Valentine's Day, and you know what that means!" Tom says. But then he gets a confused look on his face "Wait, what DOES that mean?"

"It means today the Valentine's parade is in town, and we're all very excited!" Joyce says to the camera

"Right, right, I knew that" Tom Tucker says "We now go live to our Asian reporter, Tricia Takanawa, Tricia?"

We cut to Tricia standing in front of City Hall, where the parade is fully set up, and several couples are standing there, watching the floats pass by

"Tom, I am standing here in front of City Hall, while the Quahog Valentine's Parade is going on" Tricia says "It seems to be quite a turn-out, for many people showed up"

We pan over to Mayor West, who's glaring angrily at the parade from his window in his office

"Adam, what's wrong?" Carol asks him, as she walks into his office

"Those darn teenagers are on my property again!" Adam West says "And they're having a parade!" He grabs a carton of eggs "Eat this, you little rascals!" He proceeds to throw a ton of eggs out the window "Teach you to raid my lawn!"

We cut back to Joyce and Tom

"The parade seems to be going swimmingly" Joyce says "So swimmingly that it's supposed to go on till 7:00!"

"Swimmingly... That's a weird word.." Tom Tucker says "Like, why 'swimmingly'? Why not 'runningly'? Or 'jumpingly'? The human language confuses me.."

"Ya hear that, Brian?" Peter says "It's going on till 7! I can't wait!"

"What do you mean you can't wait?" Brian asks "You guys are going?"

"Yeah, well, duh! Parade's are the bomb!" Peter excitedly says "My favorite part about them is going up on floats and pretending you're part of them!"

 **\- CUTAWAY -**

Peter is standing on a float with a rather fancy look and posture, doing a "Queen of England" wave

"Mommy, what's that float for?" A little boy in the crowd asks

"Probably for obesity awareness or something" The mom says

Peter then grabs a metal cube that was on the float and throws it at the woman, killing her "OH F(BLEEP!) YOU!"

 **\- CUTAWAY ENDS -**

"Are you still sure we should go, Peter?" Lois asks, putting her sweater on

"Well, yeah, why the hell not?" Peter asks

"Well, who's gonna watch the kids?" Lois asks "We'll be at the parade and Brian will be asking that girl out"

"Lois, Chris is 14 and What's-Her-Face-" Peter is cut off

"You mean Meg?" Lois asks

"Yeah, Greg is 18" Peter says idiotically "They don't need babysitters anymore!"

"Remember what happened last time we left them alone?" Lois asks

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Lois and Peter enter the house "Kids! We're ho-" Lois is then cut off after seeing that the entire house is torn up and there is a bonfire in the middle of the living room. Stewie and Meg are taped to the ceiling while Chris is holding a staff, wearing a tribal loincloth and war paint

"What the hell happened here?!" Lois asks in shock

"Shut it, woman!" Chris says "You're in my tribe now, and **I** make the rules here!" He does a long battle cry and runs around like a maniac

 **\- FLASHBACK ENDS -**

"And that was just for 30 minutes!" Lois says "That's it, I'm calling daddy" She dials Carter's number "Daddy?"

"Hello, Lois?" Carter says on the other line

"Hi, Daddy!" Lois says cheerfully "I was wondering, would you mind watching the kids for the night?"

"You have kids?" Carter asks

"Yes, daddy..." Lois says "You've seen them several times!"

"You mean the fat guy strangler, the one that had 9 husbands, and the naggy red head?" Carter asks

"No, daddy, those are YOUR kids.." Lois says, a bit annoyed

"Wait, does one of them have that obnoxious tumor that's shaped like a football?" He asks

Lois sighs in irritation "Yes, daddy..."

"Oh! You're Lois, right?" Carter asks. Lois face palms

"Can you watch them or not?" She asks

"Yeah, I guess so" Carter says, right before hanging up

"Great!" Lois says "Now that we've got a babysitter, we can go"

"Yay!" Peter says "Seaworld!" He runs outside laughing

"No, Peter, we aren't going to-" She merely sighs "Whatever... Before I go, Brian, I hope everything goes well for you"

"So do I" Brian says "Thanks Lois"

"Well I better go before Peter puts on his swim trunks and floaties" Lois says. Immediately after she says that, Peter comes, in swim trunks and floaties

"Hey, Lois? Are we going yet?" Peter says "I don't wanna wait in those long lines!"

Lois rolls her eyes and exits the house with Peter

"Finally! That retched wench is gone" Stewie says

That's when the doorbell rings

"And Jillian is here" Brian says smiling. He goes to open the door, but stops midway "Oh crap! It's Valentine's Day! How could I forget to get her something?"

"Oh shoot!" Stewie says laughing "You are so screwed!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Brian says in annoyance. He opens the door, and there she stood, the love of his life. She wasn't wearing anything special, just her normal attire, but something about seeing her made him excited and amazed, and same went for Jillian, **exactly** the same

"Hi Jillian" Brian says "Happy Valentine's Day"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Brian!" Jillian says. She pulls out a box of chocolates "Here you go!"

"Wow! Thanks!" Brian says, looking at the box. He opens it, only to see no chocolates in it "Um... Jillian, where are the chocolates..?"

"Wait, the chocolates are supposed to be IN the box?" She asks "I thought you were just supposed to give people the boxes!"

Stewie face palms at her foolishness, while Brian just stares at her blankly. It was pretty dumb, don't get me wrong, but in all honesty, Brian thought her stupidity was pretty cute

"Well, thanks anyways..." Brian says "How about we go?"

"Sure" She says, as they both walk out

When they exit the Griffin's house, Jillian realizes something

"Brian" Jillian says

"Yeah?" He asked

"Where are we gonna go?" She asked

"Don't worry, I know. But I want it to be a surprise" Brian says, as he takes out a blindfold "Here, wear this blindfold, and get in my car"

She follows his instructions, and gets in the passenger's side of his Prius. He enters the car also, starts it, and starts driving

"I wonder where we're going.." Jillian says

"You'll see" Brian says

* * *

About 35 minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination

"Ok, you can take your blindfold off now" Brian says

She takes it off, only to see the beach, similar to the one Mayor West and Carol went to in "Brothers and Sisters". No one was there, and it was completely quiet, besides the seagulls, who were squawking rather obnoxiously. The water was repeatedly rushing through the sand It wasn't evening quite yet, so the skies were still blue, but it still looked beautiful.

"Wow... Brian.." Jillian says, mesmerized "This place looks beautiful! But.. I didn't bring my swimsuit"

"Oh, don't worry" Brian reassures her "We won't be swimming, I just thought we could hang out here. I mean, it's a great day for it"

"Yeah, I guess so" Jillian says

"Come on, it'll be fun" Brian says smiling. He holds her hand, and she blushes

"Oh.. Um.." She nervously says

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" Brian says, also nervous "If you didn't want to hold hands-"

"No! It's not... Um.. I don't mind really" Jillian says

They both stand their awkwardly

"How about we just... Walk..?" Brian asks

"Yeah.." Jillian says. The two begin walking along the shoreline quietly

As they walk, Brian tries to start some small talk

"I know we just got here, but isn't this amazing?" Brian asks "I mean, spending a day at the beach, just the two of us... As friends..." He had to add that last part, so she wouldn't get any ideas

"Yeah... Just as friends.." Jillian silently says

"Huh? Did you say something, Jill?" Brian asks

"Oh, no I said nothing.." Jillian says "Wait.. Did you just call me.. 'Jill'?"

"Why? Do you not want me to call you that?" Brian asks, hoping he didn't disappoint her in any way

"No, I'm just not really used to hearing you give me a nickname.."

"So you don't mind?"

"No, I don't. In fact, I kind of like it" She smiles

Brian blushes and nervously laughs "Heh heh.. That's great.."

They keep walking and even take their time to examine the flock of seagulls, flying in a "V" sort of formation

"Wow! That's astounding!" Brian says in amazement "Right Jillian?" He looks over to her, and she seems to be sad. She sighs and looks down ".. Jillian?"

"Huh?" She regains her consciousness and almost forgets where she was "Brian?"

"Is there something wrong?" Brian asks her with concern

"No.." Jillian lies

"Jillian, if there's something wrong, you can tell me" Brian says, placing his arm on her back "Aren't we friends?"

She sighs again "Well.. It's just that.. Before me and Derek were a thing, even before WE were a thing, I used to always spend Valentine's Day with my 3 best friends.."

"You mean the ones I met?" Brian asks

"Yeah, Those ones.." Jillian says "And I'm just sad because I'll never get to do that again.."

"Why not?" Brian asks

"We kind of had an argument about something yesterday, and they didn't want to hang out with me after that.." Jillian says sadly "They can't accept the fact that I wanna make my own choices for once, no one can.."

Brian immediately started to feel bad for her

"Oh my gosh! Jillian! I'm so sorry to hear that! I-I really am.." Brian says

"I feel like I have no one in my life anymore, everyone I know and love has left me.." Jillian says

"Well.. I haven't left you" Brian says, looking at her contently "And I never will"

She feels much better, and hugs him

"I don't know what I'd do without you" Brian says "You're such a good girlfriend"

Jillian gets a perplexed face "Wait.. What did you say?"

He quickly collects what he just said, and starts to get nervous "I mean.. You're a good girl friend! Like, a good friend that's a girl! Yeah.." He clears his throat and face palms at his stupidity. Jillian blinks in confusion, but quickly forgets about it

"Besides" Brian says "I don't have much friends either. Believe me, a lot of people hate me. I think the only friends I have are my family, and sometimes we get on each other's nerves too"

"Well, at least you HAVE a family" Jillian says "Even when my parents were still alive, I still felt lonely. I had no friends and no siblings to talk to, and my parents never really listened to me either. When I became an official adult, that's when my parents died, and I was all alone. Luckily, I made some friends, but, you know how that ended.." She looks at Brian "Brian, I'm really sorry if I'm ruining this evening"

"What? No!" Brian says "You aren't ruining it. I actually kind of like listening to you talk.. That didn't sound weird, right?"

"Not at all" She says smiling, and Brian smiles too "It's good to actually have a friend to talk to, it's not easy dealing with problems yourself.." Brian could imagine it being difficult for Jillian to reason with herself, especially because of her lack of intelligence

"Have you ever considered a therapist?" Brian asks "You know, when I have to make hard decisions or just need help with problems, I talk to my therapist" Brian says

"... Therapist?" She asks "You mean the ones that clean your teeth?"

"No, those are dentists, Jillian. Therapist" He says "You tell them your problems and they try to find solutions for them, or give you advice. Maybe you should consider getting one"

"I don't need one" Jillian says "I already have one"

"You do?" Brian asks

"Yeah, you" Jillian says smiling "You're sort of like a therapist to me. You listen to my problems and give me good advice. You even helped me forget about something that had been bugging me for the past year now, you're the best therapist I could ever ask for"

Brian blushes "Gee.. Thanks! No one has ever really appreciated my 'voice of reason'" He says

"Are you kidding?" Jillian asks "You're so smart! You should write a book one day!"

"Trust me, I've written a book before" Brian says "No one really liked it... At all"

"Well you shouldn't let others discourage you, Brian. So many people put me down, sometimes, even Derek did, but I kept trying, and who would've guessed that I'd succeed? Just believe in yourself, Brian, and anything is possible"

"Wow.. I never knew you knew all of that, Jillian" Brian says, completely amazed "Thanks, I guess we're both therapists to each other in a way, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we are" Jillian says. They both keep walking across the beach for a while, without really saying anything "Brian, I've had so many boyfriends through my lifetime, and honestly, you're much better than any boyfriend I could ever had"

"Really, you think so?" Brian asks

"Yup" Jillian says "Most of the boyfriends I've had took advantage of me, just because of low QI-"

"IQ" Brian corrected her

"Yeah, IC" She says foolishly "And most of them only liked me for my looks. They never really paid any attention to what I said or what I thought, they just thought of me as a way to get anything they wanted. Even some of the people I worked with never left me alone because of how I looked, and I honestly can't tell you how many times I've been groped by some random guy of the street.. But Brian, even if you ARE just my friend, you're a much better person than any of the guys I usually hang out with, you're such a gentleman"

Brian smiles

"You're the most best friend I could ever ask for!" Jillian says

Brian quickly stops smiling "Dammit.. Friendzoned.." He says to himself "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Jillian" He says to her

"Darn it Brian, stop stalling! Just tell her!" Brian says in his head

"Darn it, Jillian, stop stalling! Just tell him!" Jillian says in her head "Ooh! I can hear myself! Whee!" She says in her head again

"Jillian.. Can I.. Can I tell you something?" Brian asks

"Sure" She says

"We should probably sit down, this is gonna take a while" Brian says, sitting down. Jillian sits down in front of him

"What's on your mind?" She asks

"Jillian, you know how we're great friends, right?" Brian asks

"Of course!" Jillian says

"Well, I'm glad you know that" Brian says "Everything you just said, about me being one of, if not the best friend you've ever had, I completely agree, just vice versa. I haven't made a lot of friends in my lifetime, but the time I've spent with you has been fantastic. You've taught me a several things, and even just today, you helped me build my confidence. I know it's extremely unlikely for people to be friends with their exes again, but for some reason, I could never let our friendship go, even if we HAVE gone through a lot in our lifetime. You're such an amazing and special girl, and I hate knowing what you have to go through. You don't deserve any of it, and sometimes- no, all the time I wish I could help. Being your friend has been such an amazing experience, and it's good to know that you feel the same way"

Jillian blushes and smiles "I feel the same exact way Brian. But.. What are you really trying to say?"

Brian sighs "Jillian, this is probably gonna come as a shock to you, but.."

"Come on, Jillian! Say it! Say it before he says something that makes you change your mind!" Jillian yells in her head. She gulps

"But.." Brian nervously sweats

"But.." Jillian nervously sweats also

"I.. I.." They both say in unison

 **"I love you" They say in unison**

* * *

The two of them just look at each other, completely baffled. They had no idea they both shared feelings for each other again, but needless to say, they were relieved and happy

"Oh my gosh.." They both say at the same time

"I can't believe this!" Jillian says joyfully "I didn't think.."

"You didn't think I like you back?" Brian asks "Same goes for me"

They both smile at each other shyly

"So, if it isn't too much to ask" Brian begins "Do you think we should go out again?"

Jillian comes close to crying tears of joy "Oh yes! Yes times infinity, Brian!"

And immediately after she says that, they share their first kiss in forever

"I love you, Jillian Russell"

"I love you too, Brian Griffin"

They share another kiss, shorter than the first one though. Right after that kiss, they hug each other

"I can't believe we're dating again!" Jillian happily says

"Neither can I, but I'm sure happy about it" Brian says, just as happily as his new girlfriend "So what do you wanna do now?"

"I think the parade's still going on" Jillian says "Maybe we should go see it!"

Brian thought about it for a minute. He didn't want to bump into Peter and Lois there, and he wasn't too enthusiastic about the parade in general, but he didn't want to disappoint Jillian "Sure, I guess"

"Yay!" Jillian says, before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek "Should we use your car?"

"Nah, let's walk there" Brian says "It's such a beautiful day"

So the 2 departed for the Valentine's parade, holding each other's hand the entire way

* * *

When they reached City Hall, the place was insanely crowded, full of couples, and even some single people, not that it was much of a surprise, everyone was talking about it for the past 2 weeks and admission was free, so why not? Peter and Lois were no where in sight, surprisingly

There were cheers blaring throughout the entire crowd, admiring the balloons and floats, and Jillian even began joining in. Everyone was screaming, well, everyone except Brian, who just watched in an unenthusiastic manor. Though, he had to admit, even he was amazed by the floats

As one float passed by, Brian actually noticed that Joe was hanging off of it, flailing his arms and screaming "What the hell! Joe! Why are you up there?!" Brian asks

"I was standing at the snack booth, about to buy a hotdog, but one of the floats they were pumping caught my wheelchair and NOW I'M STUCK HERE!" Joe yelled, and continued screaming

That's when Joe fell from his wheelchair and began falling through the air "AHHHH!" He lands, and gets up on his feet, only to see that he's walking "Oh my gosh! I'm walking! It's a mira-"

He was then run over by a float "AHH!" He screamed, and when the float finally got off him, he became paralyzed again "OH COME ON! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

About an hour later, the parade came to an end

"Thanks for attending our Annual Quahog Valentine's Day Parade!" Tom Tucker says on a loudspeaker "Consider coming next year, if you haven't already killed yourself after realizing what a lonely bastard you are"

Everyone left the crowd and began leaving for home, and so did the new couple, Brian and Jillian

"Today has been amazing, Brian" Jillian says, as they left the parade "I'm so glad we're dating again"

"So am I, Jillian" Brian says "I promise, this time, it'll be different"

"I trust you" Jillian says grinning. They both enter Brian's car and drive home

Just as they leave, Joe goes by in his wheelchair, angrily muttering after what happened, and just then, a car comes by, and hits him

"AHH!" Joe screams, as he's sent into the air. He falls to the ground, and who would've guessed it, he started walking again

"Again?! Oh my gosh I swear if something happens I will-" Joe says, but his cut off by another car hitting him, causing him to become paralyzed AGAIN "(BLEEP!) THOSE (BLEEP!)ING (BLEEP!)" he screams

* * *

Brian later arrives in front of Jillian's apartment, at drops her off

"Good night, Jillian" Brian says

"Night, Brian" Jillian says

"It's been a while since I've seen this place.." Brian says, looking at her apartment "It hasn't changed one bit"

Before exiting his car, Jillian pulls Brian in for another kiss "I love you"

"I love you, too" Brian says smiling. She leaves the car and enters her apartment. Brian sighs and smiles as he watches her go. He leaves for his house and a few minutes later and arrives

He knocks on his door

Inside the house, Peter and Meg are sitting on the couch "Meg, it's your turn to answer the door!"

"But it was my turn last time! And the time before that! And the time befo-" Meg says, but is cut off

"DON'T TALK BACK!" Peter screams. Meg just groans and goes to open it

"Oh, hey Brian! Where were you?" She asks as she opens the door for him

"I was just taking your advice" Brian says

Meg gasps "You asked that girl out?! Oh my goodness! That's great! Did it work out?"

"Yup" Brian says

"Meg's advice WORKED?!" Peter asks from inside the house. He grabs a knife and stabs his eye "Nope, I'm not dreaming"

As Brian entered the house, Lois comes downstairs with Stewie in her arms

"Oh my gosh! Did you say it went well?" Lois asks excitedly

"Yeah, we're dating" Brian says

"Well, good for you Brian!" Lois says "I can't wait to meet the lucky lady!"

"How was the parade?" Brian asks Lois

"Well, it was fun at first, but Peter got us kicked out early.." Lois says, glaring at Peter

"Hey! There were no signs that said you couldn't run around naked!" Peter says

Stewie looks at Brian "Good job, Brian, I'm proud of you"

"Thanks, Stewie" Brian says

"I can't wait for you to break up with her tomorrow" Stewie says

"Stewie, shut up" Brian says "Trust me, I'm not losing Jillian that quickly, or ever. I love her, and I've learned from my mistakes"

"Well, Brian, if that's true, then I hope your relationship goes smoothly" Stewie says

"Believe me, it will" Brian says

That's when they hear Joe scream

"Oh my gosh! That sounded like Mr. Swanson!" Meg says

"Let's go check if he's ok!" Lois says, as Peter, Stewie, Meg, Lois, and Brian go outside to check

Turns out Joe got hit by a van

"Holy crap!" Peter exclaims "Joe, are you ok?!"

Joe stands up and walks "Lord, if you love me, you'll let me keep walking!" Nothing happens "YES!"

"Oh, be right back" Peter says. He runs into the house, and one second later, he comes out in the Petercopter "Hehehe!" He laughs, and he crashes into Joe

"AHH!" Joe falls to the ground and (surprise, surprise) he becomes paralyzed "PETER I WILL MURDER YOU!"

* * *

 **I think this was my longest chapter so far. I really hoped you guys liked it, and please tell me what your favorite part was in the reviews! I wanted to finish this chapter before I go back to school this Monday after Thanksgiving Break. I really enjoyed writing this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Night at Brian's

Disclaimer - The rights to Family Guy and its characters belong to the Fox Broadcasting Company, Seth MacFarlane, and any others associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, this is all just for fun!

 **Ahh! Sorry for the super long wait! I've just been too lazy to write anything, but now I feel a bit more motivated. I wanted to make this chapter super long to make up for it, so here's the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 06: A Night at Brian's**

It's been a week after Brian and Jillian got together, and we begin this chapter in Stewie's bedroom. Stewie's working on another one of his unexplainable, evil inventions, while Brian is sitting at his table, smoking

"Ugh! Could you please save the smoking for later?!" Stewie angrily says as he tightens a screw on his machine "This place is practically an oven!"

"Hey, smokers gotta smoke" Brian says, as he blows another puff of smoke from his mouth

"You say that like you can't control it, like it's some kind of medical issue you were born with!" Stewie says, even more angry

"Oh, whatever" Brian says, throwing his cigar in the trash "I'm just so happy me and Jillian are finally together again. I know it's been a week ever since, but the whole scenario was unbelievable"

"Are you still talking about that?" Stewie asks "It's been forever, get over it"

"I can't get over it, Stewie" Brian says "She's been the love of my life ever since I started dating her. You know that"

"Well, yes, I suppose" Stewie says, finishing up is machine "Done!" He looks at it and puts his hands on his hips in approval

"What is that?" Brian asked, looking at Stewie's new invention. It was a huge ray gun like machine

"Oh, it's nothing special. It's just a device I've created to finally kill Lois!" Stewie says evilly

"Because I haven't heard that a billion times.." Brian says rolling his eyes

"I know what you're thinking, dog" Stewie says "Every attempt I've made to kill Lois failed, because I targeted her directly. But this machine will shoot a ray to the closest person wearing a greenish-blue shirt! It's not like I'm directly gunning for Lois, so it HAS to work!" Stewie presses a red button on it, and it activates

Downstairs, Peter is heard "Boy! I sure love this greenish-blue shirt I coincidentally bought" He says happily "I'm gonna walk upstairs near Stewie's bedroom and continue verbalizing my actions!"

"Oh crap..." Stewie says

That's when a ray is heard and so is Peter's screaming "AHHH!"

Peter enters Stewie's room with a bruised, scratched, bloody and burnt face "Aw crap! Look what happened! ... My new shirt is ruined!" Peter proceeds to leave, angrily mumbling

"Blast!" Stewie says bitterly "How come God doesn't want me to kill my mother?!"

 **1 YEAR AGO**

God is in heaven with Jesus, and they're playing cards

"So, I heard that new baby's gonna be born anytime soon, dad" Jesus said

"Yeah, but you know, I had this idea" God says "What if we make him really evil, right? And he desperately wants to murder his mother, but always fails, no matter what the circumstances"

Jesus snaps his fingers "Perfect!"

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"I wonder what Jillian's doing right now" Brian says

"Jeez, Brian! She's your girlfriend, not your conjoined twin!" Stewie says "You don't have to be so obsessed with her"

"Well, I'm just so glad I finally have her, and hopefully, my family won't so something stupid and ruin it.." Brian says

"Well, Brian, you know..." Stewie says "You're gonna have to show Jillian your family some time"

"But she's already met them, and I wouldn't mind her not meeting them again" Brian says "Besides, who says a girlfriend or boyfriend has to meet their partner's family?"

"It's the golden rule of dating, Brian. Everyone knows that. Even single people" Stewie says "Just like how Jillian's parents are gonna have to meet you sometime"

"Jillian's parents are dead" Brian says

"HA!" Peter says offscreen (This was a reference to "We Love You Conrad", btw)

"Well, either way, it's gonna happen" Stewie says "Heck, your family doesn't even know you're dating her! You've been keeping it a secret for so long! They're just gonna keep bothering you about it, why wait?"

Brian just sighs "Well... I guess you sort of have a point.." Brian sighs again "Fine, she can meet them"

"Woah! Woah!" Stewie says "Slow down there! Don't say 'fine', I'm not forcing you!"

"You literally just said that she had to meet them!" Brian says, irritated

"But, I'm just sayin'!" Stewie says, shrugging. Brian glares rudely at the baby. He grabs his cellphone and starts dialing Jillian's phone number "Ok, it's ringing" Brian nervously says

"Wait, are you actually nervous about this?!" Stewie asks, coming close to laughing "You're just asking her something! Wow.. You're such a wuss.."

Brian merely ignored his rude comment, and kept waiting for her to pick up "Come on.. Let's get this over with.."

She finally picks up though "Hi oogy!" Jillian says sweetly. Brian never wanted to admit it, but he loved when she called him that

"Sorry it took so long for me to pick up!" She says innocently "I was doing my nails!"

"Hi Jillian" Brian says, trying to sound as casual as usual "So I was wondering-"

"Oh! Hold on!" Jillian says "I'm getting a call from someone else!" She hangs up

Brian sighs in relief "Well at least that bought me time.."

She calls back immediately after

"What were you saying about buying time?" Stewie teases

Brian growls at him and answers the call again

"Oh, hi again, Brian!" Jillian says "Turns out it wasn't a call! It was just a notification!"

"Oh, um.." Brian says "So can I continue what I was saying?"

"Sure" Jillian says, resting the phone on her shoulder, continuing to do her nails

"Well, I just thought... Maybe tonight you could come over?" Brian says

"I thought you didn't want me to come to your house?" Jillian asks "Because you weren't comfortable with me meeting your family?"

"Well, now I think I am" Brian says "Besides, we're officially dating again, they have to know sometime"

"I'd love to! I'm just glad you're finally ok with it" Jillian says

Brian wasn't really ok with it, at all. But there was no point in denying it at this point

"Yeah.. So.. Tonight it is?" Brian asks

"I'll be there!" Jillian says "Oh looks like I'm getting another call!" She looks at her phone "Hmm.. I don't remember having a Flappy Bird in my contacts.. Oh wait! It's another notification!" She says dumbly. She hangs up

Brian just puts his phone in his pocket, covers his face, and begins groaning "This is gonna be terrible.."

"I'm actually quite surprised" Stewie says "How are you embarrassed by your family and not her?"

"I'm not embarrassed by them, I'm not a teenage girl" Brian says "I just don't think she should meet them again"

Stewie starts getting the picture "Ohhh! Because you know they'll make fun of you for dating her, right? So you're embarrassed of JILLIAN"

"No I'm not!" Brian says "I love her, it's just that Lois and Peter can't accept that. Well, mainly Lois"

"Oh, why do you care what that retched slut thinks?!" Stewie asks "I thought you didn't like her anymore"

"I don't like Lois anymore" Brian says "I just know she won't leave me alone about it, and if I'm gonna be committed to Jillian, I'll need Lois to be ok with it"

"Why don't you just elope?" Stewie suggests

"That'll just make everything dramatic" Brian says

"The bottom line is, they're gonna find out who your new girlfriend is" Stewie says, hoping to end their long conversation "Now, leave! I need to come up with another attempt to kill Lois that'll obviously fail. Hopefully, it won't fail as bad as the attempt I made 3 weeks ago.."

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Stewie grabs a tiny bomb from his pocket and places it in a cupcake. He puts a label on it that says "LOIS'S CUPCAKE" in big black letters "This is sure to kill that bitch!"

He runs out of the kitchen before someone sees him, and just as he leaves, Peter walks into the kitchen "Ooh! A cupcake! But it says from Lois.." He takes it over to her. She's in the living room, while Stewie watches with an evil smile

"Hey, Lois. Is this your cupcake?" Peter says

"I don't remember buying a cupcake" Lois says "Well, I'm not hungry. Maybe Stewie wants it"

"What?! NO!" Stewie screams

"Here ya go, buddy!" Peter says, as he throws the cupcake at him, triggering the bomb

"AHH!" Stewie is blown of the window screaming

 **\- FLASHBACK ENDS -**

Brian walks downstairs and sees Lois reading in the kitchen "Hey, Lois?"

"Yeah, Brian?" Lois asks

"Well, you know that girl I've been dating for a week now?" Brian asks

Lois's eyes widen and she looks at the calendar in shock "Holy (BLEEP) it's been a week and you guys haven't broken up?!"

"I was wondering, you wouldn't mind her coming over tonight, right?" Brian asks

"Well, of course I wouldn't mind!" Lois's says "I wouldn't miss another one of your "Meet the Girlfriend" dinners. I've already been to 25 of them.. Last month"

"Thanks so much, Lois" Brian says

"I really wanna meet her!" Lois says "She seems like such a nice, beautiful, and intelligent lady!"

"Well you were right about the first 2.." Brian says in his head

"I'll fix up something right now!" Lois says, walking over to the stove excitedly. She stops midway though "Um... Brian? You're really ok with this? I mean, I know you don't exactly enjoy us meeting your girlfriends"

"Huh?" Brian asks "No! Of course! I-It's fine..." Brian lies

"Well, ok" Lois says, beginning to heat the stove "I'm just glad you're comfortable with this"

Once again, Brian wasn't

"Ok, well while you're doing that, I'll be... In the other room" Brian awkwardly says, heading out of the kitchen anxiously. He runs to the living room and collapses on the couch groaning "Ugh... Why am I agreeing to this.."

That's when Brian's bad conscious devil appears on his shoulder

"What the...?!" Brian says

"Don't let them meet Jillian! Everything will just go wrong, like always!" Brian's shoulder devil says

That's when Brian's good conscious angel appears on his shoulder

"Don't listen to him!" His good conscious says "Let them meet her! They'll learn to accept your choices if you do!"

"Ignore that goody two shoes!" The shoulder devil says "Keep her away from your family!"

"Let her meet your family!"

"No! DON'T let her meet your family!"

"Enough!" Brian yells frustrated

His shoulder devil and angel then poof away

"Brian? Are you ok in there?" Lois asks from the kitchen

"Yeah! I'm fine..." He says

"Ok, just making sure" She says

Brian sighs "This is gonna be a nightmare..."

* * *

Before he knew it, it was 7:00 PM, and Jillian was coming anytime soon

We pan to Stewie's bedroom, where Stewie's making yet another invention to kill his mother. Brian quickly busts through the door nervously

"Woah! Ever heard of this new thing called knocking?" Stewie asks angrily

"Sorry, but I'm just panicking!" Brian says sweating

"Brian, would you let it go?" Stewie says sternly "What's the big deal? The worst that could happen is Jillian leaves you because of your ridiculous family, goes to another man, marries him, completely forgets all about you, has a child with him-"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Brian yells

"Brian! Come downstairs!" Lois yells from downstairs

Brian sighs again and goes downstairs and enters the kitchen "Yeah, Lois?"

"Dinner's ready" She says "So when's your girlfriend coming?"

"She should be here any minute now" Brian says, checking his "nonexistent" watch

Peter then rushes downstairs with Chris and Meg in his arms, carrying them like 2 footballs "Did someone say we're having a party?!"

"No, Peter. No one said that" Lois clarifies

"Oh" Peter says. He drops Meg and Chris on the floor

"Ouch!" Meg exclaims

"Hey!" Chris says in pain

"We were just talking about how Brian's girlfriend is coming to visit tonight for dinner" Lois says

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to meet her!" Meg excitedly says, still lying on the ground

Stewie runs downstairs and enters the living room

"Hi Stewie!" Lois says playfully "Mommy missed you!"

"You saw me 40 minutes ago!" Stewie says, slightly irritated. Lois picks him up and hugs him, while Stewie just groans angrily

That's when the sound of the doorbell is heard

"Oh no.." Brian says in his head

"That must be her, Brian!" Lois says

"Um.. Can you excuse me to talk to her?" Brian asks

"Sure" Lois says

Brian opens the door very quickly so they don't see her and walks outside, and sure enough, Jillian was there

"Hi Brian!" Jillian says, kissing him on the cheek

"Hey, Jill" Brian says "Listen, you're ok with all this, right?"

"Of course! Why not?" She asks

"Nothing, no reason" Brian says. He gulps and opens the door ever so slightly so only his family sees his face. He clears his throat "Well.. Here she is.." He nervously says

He opens the door so slowly, and Jillian was revealed. EVERYONE'S pupils constricted at the sight of her

"Jillian?!" Lois exclaims

"Jillian?!" Peter exclaims

"Jillian?!" Chris exclaims

"Jillian?!" Meg exclaims

"ME!" Jillian foolishly says smiling with her hands in the air

Lois was still insanely shocked. She forced a smile and said "Um.. Brian? May I talk to you in private for a second?"

Brian doesn't say anything, and follows Lois to the kitchen

"Brian! What the hell?!" Lois exclaims, half shocked and half angry

"Why?! What is it?!" Brian says sternly "For once can you guys just accept what I want?!"

"Well, we'd love to, Brian!" Lois says "But Jillian?! Seriously?! Not only is she a complete dumb-ass, but she turned you down! TWICE!"

"Well now we're together! And she's completely over Derek, I swear!" Brian reassured her "Please Lois, just give this a chance! You saw how happy I was when we got back together!"

Lois looks at him for a minute, and sighs "Well.. Ok.. I'm not in charge of your life and you can make your own choices. But I don't think this is the right choice, Brian! First you're calling her 'the girl of your dreams' and next she's leaving you for another man because of your irresponsibility!"

"Ok, I admit me and Jillian have had our ups and downs but I've learned my lesson, trust me, Lois" Brian says, in a begging tone "Jillian is the only girl I want in my life..."

Lois sighs again "Ok, I won't stop you from making your own decisions. Remember what I said, whatever happens, you have us"

"Thanks Lois" Brian says, happy again "Now come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting" Him and Lois exit the kitchen and enter the living room, only to see Peter on the couch with a book, and Stewie, Chris, Jillian, and Meg, sitting on the carpet in front of him

"... And that's where babies come from!" Peter says, finishing off his story

"Woah! I had no idea!" Jillian says

"I don't remember them saying that God shoots them out of a cannon in science class..." Chris says in an uncertain voice

"Then we need to take you out of that school!" Peter says sternly "They're just filling your brains with lies!" He throws his hardcover book at Chris's head

"OUCH!" Chris yells in pain "What was THAT for?!"

"I was trying to clear your head of lies!" Peter says

"Did it work?" Jillian asks

"I don't know, let me do it again to make sure" Peter says, as he throws an even bigger and thicker book at Chris

"OUUCCHH!" Chris yells again

Brian clears his throat to get everyone's attention "Um, guys?"

"Oh right!" Lois says "Nice to meet you, Jillian! ... Again.." She pulls her hand out for a handshake

Jillian looks at it with a perplexed expression "Sorry! I only have a quarter"

"Um... I wasn't asking for money. I wanted you to shake my hand.." Lois says

"Oh!" Jillian says, and proceeds to shake her hand "Nice to meet you too, Lois! Again!"

"Hi, Jillian!" Meg says "I never thought I'd get to meet you again"

"Hi... Um.. Meg, is it?" Jillian asks

"Yeah! I'm surprised you remember my name, or know my name for that matter" Meg says

"Hi Miss Jillian!" Chris says, waving his hand

"Please, call me Jillian! Miss Jillian is my father!" Jillian says idiotically

"Hey Jillian, quick question, can you take your shirt off for a second? It's for science" Peter lies

Brian facepalms

"Um..." Jillian says

"I think dinner's ready!" Lois says, trying to end the awkward conversation "How about we go into the dining room?"

Stewie, Chris, Meg, Peter, and Lois walk into the dining room

"Wow! It's been so long since I've seen your family!" Jillian says "They're so interesting!"

"Really? MY family's interesting?!" Brian asks in disbelief

"Well, yeah!" Jillian says

"Hmm.. Maybe this won't go so bad.." Brian thought. This WAS Jillian, after all. It didn't take much to impress her

Everyone took their place at the dinner table, Jillian sat next to Brian, Brian sat next to Stewie, Stewie sat next to Chris, Chris sat next to Meg, Meg sat next to Lois, and Lois sat next to Peter

"I hope you all enjoy the dinner, especially you Jillian" Lois says "It's my specialty casserole with steak at the side and green beans"

"Mooom!" Chris moans "Why can't we have nice food?"

"Chris! Not in front of our guest!" Lois scolds him

"We have a guest?" Jillian asks, looking to the right, then the left "Where?"

"So Jillian" Meg begins "Are you still torn up about Derek?"

"Nope, not at all" Jillian says

"Huh? How come?" Lois asks

"Well, because Brian told me that if I moved on, I'd be so much happier, and he was right!" Jillian says, hugging Brian, while he has a huge fake smile plastered on his face, for he was still a bit nervous about the dinner

"Wow.. That's actually pretty amazing.." Lois says, looking at Brian, with a small smile

"Mmm! This food tastes delicious, Lois!" Jillian says, taking a bite from her casserole

"Oh! You're such a flatterer, Jillian!" Lois says, smiling at her

"No I'm not, I'm Jillian!" Jillian says. Lois simply has a blank stare, as Brian clears his throat to break up the awkwardness

"How about we talk about s-something else!" Brian cut in nervously

"Ooh! Like this dream I had?" Jillian says "I was in this magical candy land, there were chocolate pudding waterfalls, butterscotch flowers, and candy cane birds! I was having so much fun eating all of the candy, right? But that's when an evil licorice king appeared and wiped all of the candy animals out of existence and took away all of the candy! But using my magic candy wand, I made the candy reappear and destroyed the evil king, and everyone lived happily ever after!"

Everyone, except Peter and Chris stared at her with very perplexed expressions

"Oh. My. Lord" Peter said "I had the same exact dream last night!"

"So did I!" Chris says

Jillian gasps "So did **I**!"

The three of them high fived each other across the table

"Wow.. How.. Er.. Interesting.." Lois says, forcing an awkward smile

"She's blowing it..." Stewie whispered to Brian

"Shut it!" Brian whisper shouted back

"Is something the matter, oogy?" Jillian asks, Brian, looking at him

"Yeah, oogy! Is something the matter?" Stewie teased Brian, with a devilish face

Brian just growled at him, while Stewie stuck his tongue out

"Stewie! No playing at the table!" Lois said to him, wagging her finger at him "Sorry about that, Jillian"

"Oh, it's fine!" Jillian says "I'd imagine kids being a handful, I'd still love to have one someday though"

"Yeah, if you want mutated dog babies.." Peter said to himself quietly and snickered, Chris began to snicker with him also

"Ugh, you HAD to put that image in my head, didn't you?" Meg complained to the 2 of them

There was a bit more silence at the table as people continued to eat

"So, Jillian. Do you have a job?" Lois asks

"Yup! I'm working at a gas station right now" Jillian says

Lois clears her throat again "Um.. Wow! That's.. Um.."

"It's ok, you don't have to pretend it's flattering, I know it's pretty terrible" Jillian says "I'm planning on hopefully getting a new job, but it's not easy considering no one's really willing to let me work for them..."

Lois started to feel a bit bad for asking her that "Oh, that's too bad.. Well I hope you find a good job soon"

"Thanks" She says, smiling

Everyone had a few more conversations for a couple minutes before dinner was finally over

"That was delicious!" Jillian said, as she got up and pushed her chair in "Thanks so much for inviting me over!"

"Oh, it's no problem!" Lois says "Anytime!"

"Well, I gotta go" Jillian says

"Yes!" Brian says in his head

"Wait!" Lois says "I was hoping you could stay a bit longer! Besides, I wanna show you some of my scrapbooks!"

"Damnit!" Brian said in his head

"Well, I guess I can stay a while longer" Jillian says, walking into the living room with Lois

"Great... Just great.." Brian says, covering his face with his hands

"Jeez, why are you so worked up?" Peter asks

"It's nothing Peter, just forget about it" Brian says

"Why? Are you embarrassed by us or something?" Meg asks

"No! Well... Yeah! No! It's... Never mind!" Brian says, leaving the kitchen

"Looks like it's that time of the month again, huh?" Peter asked, nudging Meg

"Dad, Brian's a guy.." Meg says

"Ugh! Looks like your teachers are feeding you with bad information too!" Peter exclaims. He grabs another hardcover book and throws it at Meg

"AHH!" She screams, as she falls over

"I'm the best dad ever" Peter says, smiling

* * *

We cut back to Brian, who's leaving the kitchen, only to see Lois and Jillian on the couch, looking at Lois's old scrapbook

"And this is him when he was a puppy!" Lois said, pointing to a picture in the scrapbook of Brian when he was just a puppy

"Aw! He looks so adorable!" Jillian says, gushing at the pictures

Brian quickly realized what they were looking at, and blushed "Oh my gosh..." He says to himself, completely embarrassed

Jillian then notices he's there "Oh! Hi Brian!" She says "We were just looking at pictures of you as a baby! You never told me you were so adorable back then!"

Brian just covered his face with his hand "Ugh..."

"Is there a problem, Brian?" Lois asks

That was probably the 3rd time someone asked him that today

"No.. I'm fine.." He says under his breath

"Well, it's pretty late, I think I should get going" Jillian says, getting up from the couch

"Ok, goodbye Jillian" Lois says

"Thank God.." Brian says, in his head

She was heading for the door, until...

"Jillian! Jillian!" Peter says, as he runs from the kitchen with Chris "Before you leave, you've gotta hang out with me and Chris! We do so many cool things!"

"Yeah! Like prank people and stuff!" Chris says

"And you're so fun! You HAVE to come!" Peter says excitedly

"Oh! Of course!" She says happily

"(BLEEP!)" Brian says in his head again

"Sweet! Let's go!" Peter says

"Wait! I'll come with you guys" Brian says

"Really? You never wanna do this stuff with us, Brian" Chris says

"It's just because Boobs McBlonde is comin' with us" Peter whispered to Chris

Brian just kicked him in the groin, and Peter flinched "Ouch!"

"Well, I guess you can come with us Brian" Chris says "But beware! We do extremely intelligent things you wouldn't be able to comprehend!"

"Hey Chris! Wanna shove your butts in people's faces and fart on them?" Peter asks

"HELL YEAH!" Chris says

"How about in stead of doing that.." Brian says "We just do what you guys normally do"

"Shove butts in people's faces and-" Peter began

"Besides that" Brian said

"Hmm.." Peter says "Well we could go and throw apples at people"

"That sounds like fun!" Jillian says

"Uh, yeah sure" Brian says "I'm gonna need a heck load of alcohol to get through this.." He says in his head

"Ok! Now let's go!" Peter says, as he rushes out the door with Chris and Jillian

Brian sighs, and follows them outside

* * *

A couple minutes later, the 4 of them are on top of a building with buckets of apples

"Ok, now we wait for people to walk by!" Peter says, sitting down "Indian-style"

"Peter, it's almost 10:00, I doubt anyone's gonna be walking out in the middle of the-" Brian says, but it interrupted

"I see someone!" Chris says, after gasping

Mort walks by on the sidewalk

"Now where did I leave my wallet..." He says to himself, looking around

"Hey Mort!" Peter yells

"Huh?" He says, looking up, only to be hit by tons of apples being thrown by Jillian, Chris, and Peter "AHH!"

"Yeah! Take that, ya stupid Jew!" Chris says

"AHH! CUT IT OUT!" Mort yells, using his hands to protect himself from the apples. He puts his hands in his pockets and pulls out his wallet "Oh! Turns out my wallet was i my pocket the entire-" Mort was then cut off by an apple being thrown at him, causing him to pass out

"Wow! That was fun!" Jillian says

Brian was simply sitting down and drinking alcohol

"I see another person!" Peter says

Mayor West walks by "What a wonderful night to walk around town for no reason!" He says

They begin throwing apples at him

"Ah! Hey!" He says "That's it! Apple umbrella, don't fail me now!" He pulls out an umbrella to shield himself "Oh, wait. This is just a normal umbrella. Well luckily, I also packed my apple sword!" He pulls out a sword "And this is just a normal sword... But I bet you guys are gonna think twice when I get out my apple pistol!" He pulls out a pistol and shoots it, but the bullet hits Peter

"AHH!" He screams

"Hm, I was hoping it would shoot out apples" Mayor West said, looking at it again "Oh well. See ya!" He walks off casually

"Oh my gosh!" Jillian exclaims, covering her mouth in shock

"Holy crap, Peter!" Brian says, getting up to check on him

"Dad! Are you ok?!" Chris asks anxiously

"It's fine! I can regenerate!" Peter says. And quickly, the place where he had been shot is recovered

"Wow!" Jillian says "Are you a wizard?!"

"I wish..." Peter says, sighing, but quickly gets happy again "Hey! Who wants to go swim in that lake near here!"

"Me! Me!" Chris says, waving his hand

"What do you say, Brian?" Jillian asks

"Eh.. Whatever" Brian says, shrugging

"Yay!" Jillian says happily

So they jump off the building (it wasn't very high), run over to the lake, and start swimming

Chris jumps in, making a huge splash, which hits Brian, who's sitting by the lake

"Gah!" Brian says, as he gets drenched in water "Watch it, Chris!"

"Sorry Brian!" Chris says

"Whee!" Jillian jumps in, making a small splash

"Geronimo!" Peter says, as he jumps extremely high and makes ginormous splash, that literally PUSHES Brian over

"AHH!" Brian says, completely soaked in water

"Oh! Sorry, Brian" Peter carelessly says. Brian just snarls at him

"Brian! Come in! The water's great!" Jillian says, as she swims around

"No thanks, Jill" Brian says "I'm fine right here"

"Come on, Brian. Don't be such a wet blanket" Chris says "You know, besides the fact that you're literally a wet blanket because of all that water"

Peter then gets out of the water "Yeah Brian, come on!"

"No thank you" Brian says, drinking more alcohol

Peter thinks for a moment, and then gets and idea "Hey! Is Jillian skinny dipping?"

Brian's eyes widen "What? Where?" He asks. Distracted, Peter shoves him into the lake "Gotcha!" He says

"Ahh! God dammit, Peter!" Brian says angrily "Well, I guess this water is kind of soothing"

"See? I told you!" Jillian says, now backstroking through the lake

"Ha ha!" Chris says, as he swims happily "Oh wait! I just remembered! ... I can't swim" He then begins drowning and anxiously doggy paddling "HELP! HELP!"

"Don't worry, Chris! I'll save you!" Peter says. He grabs a straw from his pocket and begins drinking all the water in the lake, and before they knew it, it was empty "Ah... How refreshing.."

"Peter, you ARE aware that you just drank gallons of raw water and saline, right?" Brian asks, sitting at the bottom of the empty lake

"Brian, you ARE aware that this is a fanfiction and I can do whatever I want without dying, right?" Peter asks him "Like this!" He grabs a bazooka and shoots himself several times in the face, and he quickly recovers back to health "See?"

"Ugh.. Whatever.." Brian says, rolling his eyes

Jillian checks her watch "Oh wow! It's 30:10 PM!"

Brian looks at it "Um, that says 10:30 PM"

"Oh!" Jillian says "Well, I better be going"

"Bye Jillian!" Chris says

"Yeah, bye Jillian" Peter says

Jillian walks off, but Brian runs up to her "Wait! Jillian!"

"Yeah?" She asks

"I was just wondering..." He says, twiddling his fingers "You don't think my family's... Um... Weird or anything, right..?" He looks up at nervously

"Of course not, Brian. Why would I think that?" Jillian asks "They're really polite and great people! I'm surprised you didn't show them to me sooner"

"Really?" He asks

"Yeah! I just hope they don't think I shouldn't date you or anything... They don't think that, right?" She asks

"Don't worry. Disapprove or approve, you'll always be my one and only love" Brian says, smiling at her

She smiles back, and they both share a kiss

"Well, see ya" She says, leaving

That's when Peter and Chris walk up to him

"Did she leave?" Chris asked

"Yup" Brian says

"When will we be able to see her again?" Peter asks excitedly

"Pretty soon, don't worry" Brian says, looking off into the distance smiling

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was super fun to write! Sorry about the long wait (and to anyone who's reading this who reads Total Pony Island, I'm working on the next chapter, don't worry). Once again, please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors, I was in a hurry to get this out quickly. Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas!**


	7. Update News

Hey, guys. First of all, I'd like to greatly apologize for the lack of chapters since last year. Since my sister has my computer now, I rarely find time to actually use one to write. Second of all, I have some sad news. No, I'm not discontinuing this fanfiction... Hopefully. I've just had so many ideas for it that I can barely bring myself to end it with a mere 6 chapters. It's just that I haven't watched Family Guy since, what, January? I guess I just lost interest. But, hey. Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, I could continue it when I finish my main fanfiction, Total Pony Island? We'll see. I wanna thank all of this fanfiction's fans greatly for your patience. Seriously! This is insane! You all are awesome people! I really don't wanna end this fanfiction, so I'll try my best to find some time to write. Just keep your eyes out for possible new chapters :)

Sincerely,

 _TheHeavenlyBuddy_


End file.
